The Estranged Omega
by Kay-chan97
Summary: Merlin, an Omega, has only known his human village when he and his father are attacked one night by a pack of ruthless wolves and the only thing he could do was run for shelter. He is later found by another pack, can he trust them are they like the other pack, and more importantly why does their Alpha Prime smell so good. Come read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, this is my first ever Alpha/Omega story that I've ever written. Though yeah I did publish one a while ago, that one was done in a day or two. You could say that the other one was my first ever published story.**

 **But this story I've been working on for weeks long before I wrote the other one. I really tried to make sure that everything was perfect before publishing and I have chapters that are already completed so you guys won't be waiting long!**

 **I hope you guys like it**!

* * *

The sun was beaming gloriously as the sun's rays reflected so beautifully off the flower petals and as it had rained just this morning the petals still had a bit of dew upon them that glistened like diamonds causing each one of them to shine and sparkle. This flower patch was indeed a sight to behold but if only Merlin wasn't so busy. A deer stampeded through the flower patch crushing many of the flowers during his escape with a wolf not far behind him. A somewhat large wolf, though larger than the average wolf, with luscious black fur with the hint of blue in the right lighting and deep blue sky eyes that would remind anyone of the ocean at night and it gave the creature a quite mysterious look to him. At least that's what Mrs. Adams says from next door anyway.

The deer was winding through the trees trying to shake off the wolf but to no avail but what this deer didn't know that this specific wolf was trained for this type of thing since birth but it was quite amusing to him that the deer tried to escape him. Though for right now Merlin was just having fun chasing the deer and allowing himself to feel the breeze through his fur, to feel the ground underneath his paws, and the feeling of completeness of being in the forest. 'Does this deer actually think that's he's going to escape me ha! This is child's play,' Merlin thought amusedly, keeping a few feet of distance between himself and the deer. A whistle sounded throughout the forest causing Merlin to stop and his ears perked up listening to the sound with the utmost respect. Not long after the whistling, it began to have some sort of rhythm to it. The whistle would go off then stop then start back up again, some of it was long while some were short with a bit of distance between each whistle. Right away Merlin knew that it was morse code.

 _Get deer. Come back to camp. Supper._

Merlin reared back his head to give a short howl to indicate that he had heard before dashing off quickly after the deer that had put quite a distance between them while Merlin had stopped to listen to the message. This time Merlin didn't play with the deer, with the stealth and speed of a naturally born predator Merlin charged up and attacked the deer from the side.

* * *

Merlin managed to drag the deer back to camp with little difficulty even though his arms were starting to cramp up a bit from caring the deer over his shoulder. "Hey, Merlin what took you so long I told you to get that deer 15 minutes ago!" Merlin could hear Isaac calling from the other side of the camp, shifting around as he tried to prepare a spot for where the deer will be laid out to be cut open and harvested. "Sorry I was just having a little fun is all," Merlin smirked showing that he wasn't sorry at all as he made his way to the blanket that Isaac has lain on the floor. Isaac helped Merlin put the deer down, "more like you wanted to torture me is more like, what have I said about playing with your food?" Issac tried to make a swipe at him but Merlin easily dodged him laughing all the while. "Well someone out to hunt around here, unlike you old man I'm not gonna overexert myself and most likely give myself a heart attack so you shouldn't be complaining that you had to wait a bit for your food," Merlin smiled as he began to skin the deer with the knife that was right next to the blanket.

"I am not old I'm only 46! And just so you know you wouldn't be able to hunt if I hadn't taught you how, you ungrateful Pup!" Isaac yelled trying to sound offended but he couldn't quite keep the amused look and grin off his face, "just so you know I was the best hunter this town has ever seen and if you wanna go pup I would be more than happy to beat you in a game of chase. Just because your an Omega doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!" Merlin laughed as they went back and forth in their banter as they prepared the deer and laid it over the fire to cook. He and Isaac have always been this way ever since he could remember, in fact, if it weren't for him than Merlin wouldn't have been alive in the first place.

A long time ago Isaac had come hunting in the woods when he heard the sounds of a baby crying, he said that he had gone to investigate and said that he had found him curled up in between the roots of a tree covered in dirt and clearly naked. He said that he immediately dashed to him picked him up and tried to calm him down and when he did Isaac had said that I had looked at him with golden eyes before turning blue then smiled happily at him as he tried to curl in his arms. Merlin thought Isaac would have been scared to have found a glowing-eyed baby in the middle of the woods but that was just him. But he was forever grateful to him as Isaac had taken him home that very same day and from that day forward Isaac has been taking care of him helping him as much as he could when taking care of a boy that wasn't even human. But Isaac had tried his hardest and had taken him to an undercover hospital that dealt with the strange. Apparently, Isaac had once told him that he has seen his fair share of strange in his life so he had the right connections to help him understand his new ward. From those connections, Isaac knew that Merlin wasn't just a werewolf but an omega wolf.

Isaac didn't believe any of them when they had told him that Omega's needed to be treated with care and delicacy that would befit the queen of England they had told him. But he immediately went against them and thought it was stupid that they had wanted Isaac to treat Merlin as if he was some china doll. Isaac had stated that Merlin was a boy and should be treated as one as well as act like one. Merlin has learned hand to hand combat, hunting in human and animal form, since at times Merlin would go out hunting with humans that didn't know about his heritage; he learned how to fight in his wolf form, and the basics of survival when staying in the woods.

Merlin has never been around his kind before since he didn't have a reason to go looking for them. That time when he was first found he didn't count at all since he didn't even remember the encounter and the hospital was a city away so there was no point in really going anyway. Though at times he has wondered about them, he wondered what they were like, what did they do in their spare time, and if there was anyone out there that was similar to him since all the stories about Omegas being docile and fragile true.

He was a proud Omega wolf that can take care of himself and he doesn't need to rely on some Alpha to survive. Other than his heats, no matter how much of a pain in the ass they were, he was just doing just fine without them.

It wasn't long after that the meat was done, "come on pup meats done, so you better start eating before I eat it all," Isaac grunted cutting a piece of meat for himself, Merlin laughed as they ate together in peace eating just enough to be full for the whole day but leaving enough for tomorrow's leftovers and a good helping for Mrs. Adams. They cleaned up camp and they made their way out of the forest that was just over the hill. Merlin can't help but be captivated by the sight of his home, his Ealdor, as the sun shined so brightly over his safe haven.

"Come on Merlin you have seen the view countless times, can't believe you're still captivated by the view," Isaac said mockingly but stood just ahead of Merlin looking at Ealdor with just as much awe if not subtle unlike Merlin, "I think the first time I took you up here was when you were about 5."

"Yeah well 13 years later and it's still breathtaking," Merlin said smiling.

Isaac laughed going up beside him and clapping him on his shoulder, "Alright you big girl let's get going before your Omega starts showing," and with that, Merlin growled at him and began to chase after him but remained a good distance away to give Isaac a better chance, all the while Isaac was mocking him all the same. 'For an old man he acts more of a child than a grown man,' Merlin snickered as he chased him down the hill and into the village, never knowing of the eyes that followed them before disappearing back into the woods.

* * *

After the game of chase Merlin and Isaac trekked happily back to their amazing two-story home and the only home that Merlin has ever known really but to him, it's still amazing. His and Isaac's bedrooms were upstairs with their own respective bathrooms, downstairs was a decent sized living room, dining room, kitchen, a half bathroom, and a door off from the kitchen that led to the garage where he and Isaac would do much of their construction. Isaac was a carpenter that works for the whole town but sometimes some of his work goes beyond the town and since he didn't have employees or a company truck because there was no reason to so he and Merlin would sometimes take trips to deliver some items to their clients homes in their very own truck if the package was too large to send through the mail. And boy what fun that was but Merlin helps as much as possible even going so far as helping Isaac with some of his works so he's getting a lot of experience of crafting. Isaac even taught him a few things about crafting a hut and items from scratch for survival measures. Isaac has taught him many things during his 18 years of life and he can't help but see the older man as a father figure and mentor.

"Hello, boys! How did the hunting go this evening?" Mrs. Adams called as she placed her laundry on the clothesline, Merlin smiled at her before going over to properly greet her. Mrs. Adams was a wonderful woman whose children long since moved from home and out of the town and have a few young ones of their very own. Her husband died a few years back before Merlin was even born and it was said that she had been in a depression of sorts since her children were no longer home and no husband to keep her company she had gotten lonely, when she saw Isaac bring home Merlin she called Merlin a little angel in disguise. Whenever Isaac was too busy to take care of Merlin or just needed time for himself Merlin would often time find himself in her home and eating her home-cooked meals. She is the closest thing that he has come close to having a mother and he loved her very much, "good evening Mrs. Adams" Merlin said placing a loving kiss on her withering cheek, "I brought you some deer. I even hunted it myself," Merlin gave her the meat that was wrapped in a blue cloth tied with string.

She laughed while tapping affectionately on his cheek, "thank you, my boy, I really do appreciate it I just don't know how you boys do it running around in the dirt but I can't pass a free meal if I ever saw one," she joked tapping on the cloth with sly smile, "but I fear I won't be eating it today, I have a date."

An appreciative whistle then sounded, "wow Margery you look absolutely wonderful today and what could be the occasion" Isaac called before greeting her with a kiss on her cheek as Merlin had, he had been inside putting some of their hunting gear away in the garage. And it was true she was dressed up quite beautifully this evening she wore a lovely blue dress with white polka dots that had a white sash around her waist that tied in a bow in the back, her short white wavy hair was now styled and curled, and she wore the barest of makeup and Merlin could smell that she was wearing some soft sweet smelling perfume. When Merlin was younger he would sneeze often to the smell of heavy and strong perfume and if a person had put too much he would often have headaches and ever since then, Mrs. Adams stuck with only soft scenting perfumes so not to irritate his sensitive nose.

"As I was telling Merlin here, I have a date," she said proudly swaying a bit as if to show off her dress.

"And who would be the lucky chap that's trying to steal our dear sweet Margery today?" Isaac asked with a knowing smirk.

She smiled before slapping him on the arm, "Oh hush you and if you really must know I'll be spending the evening with Mr. Connell, we'll be going to the diner for dinner."

"Well you look very lovely," Merlin complemented as he smiled at her happily, he was glad that she's finally beginning to date again and even though she found joy in caring for Merlin he thought that she would have an even greater time with someone who could love more than Merlin could. And since he already graduated high school this year he was only to take the summer off before going away to college. It had gotten Isaac worried for a time to have Merlin so far away but what could he do Merlin was clearly an adult now and it was his turn to explore the world just like Isaac had.

"Thank you, dear," she placed her last piece of laundry on the line before picking up the basket that was by her feet, "but I should be going now after dinner we'll be taking a romantic stroll through the park. Oh, that man can be quite the romantic at times. Goodbye boys and make sure you stay out of trouble!" she stated then giving the two a kiss on both their cheeks before going inside to get her purse.

Merlin and Isaac waited until she locked up and was walking out of sight before it was time to head inside. They waved at her goodbye just as she turned the corner since it was such a small town most people didn't see the use of owning a car and the few who did were the sheriffs and some people who worked just beyond the town or at the factory that was 30 minutes away. Isaac placed his hand on his shoulder shaking it a bit, "come on pup why don't you help me with a project then after we'll have some tea and watch a bit of the telly but first..." Isaac made the time to stick his nose up in the air to sniff the air, "take a bath you smell like a wet dog," Isaac laughed placing his hand on top of Merlin's head to ruffle it a bit as Merlin pushed it away with mock aggravation with a low growl then the two went inside.

* * *

The two soon found themselves in the garage with the garage door wide open to get some of the cool evening air. There on top of the workbench was a few projects that they were working on which was a few pieces of small wooden toys that were for the Simmons new baby girl, a rocking horse that was for the Crawfords son for his birthday next week, and a large rocking chair that they were going to gift Mrs. Adams with after her other one broke last month. Merlin sat there working on a toy bloke when he noticed that Isaac wasn't working on the horse he glanced up and noticed that he was staring at Merlin with a very thoughtful expression, "What's with the face?" Merlin asked, before going back to the toy block.

Isaac sighed putting down the tool that he had in his hand, "well I was thinking-" "Well that's never good" Isaac glared at him while Merlin grinned as he continued to work, "As I was saying I was thinking that you don't have to go away for college-" Merlin sighed putting the block down, "look I know but really think about it. You've never really been anywhere that didn't involve work and since you already know the craft you can just stay here and help out here-"

Merlin looked at him with a very serious but understanding expression, "look I know you're worried about me since I'm not your typical teen going off to college but I'll be careful! I'll even take the semester's off when I have my heats which are only twice a year so I can at least take two semesters even if I have to take online classes during the semesters that I'll be having my heats then it'll be fine since I can just come home during them. Look Isaac...," Merlin tried to reason with him but Isaac didn't seem convinced as he looked to his lap with a frown, Merlin placed a hand on his arm, "Dad I'll be fine I promise! You know I'll come to you if I ever have a problem I swear but I'm older now and I can't keep relying on you I'm a grown adult now and I need to start making my own decisions if I ever want to make my way in life." Merlin had called him dad just to show how serious he was about this, even though Merlin called him Isaac as he only wanted to be recognized as a guardian and not as a father but they couldn't help that fact that they did care for each other as a Father and a son would and when the times called for them Merlin would call him dad to show how much he cared for him.

Isaac sighed before nodding looking up at Merlin with a sad smile, "alright pup I get it you want to go off on your own and be a man already well as much as you can be anyway," he stared at Merlin with an almost pained expression before continuing, "and that's what frightens me. What if something happens to you and they realize that you aren't like them and before you know it you're at some research facility where they prod and poke you as much as their little heart's desire. When that happens I won't be able to stop it or help you it scares me pup more than you'll ever know but then I would have trained you for nothing I have made sure you were ready for this the moment I knew how different you were. I had to make sure that you can take care of yourself just in case anything ever happened to you."

"But that's not the only thing you taught me," Merlin stated while Isaac looked at him confused, "you taught me how to survive and that's what I'll do. I'll survive anything they'll throw at me because you showed me how! So you don't have to worry about me okay or are your skills as a teacher is so full of shit that you have to question it?"

"You wait a minute you little shit just so you know I'm the best goddamn hunter there ever was and the best survivor too! I survived a bear for your information," Isaac yelled in outrage, Merlin laughed as he began to rant about the different situations he managed to find himself over the years while retelling the story of how he survived a bear for what seemed the hundredth time this month. But he let him be since he won't have many days like this again once he left Ealdor and he wanted to spend as much time with Isaac before his departure. It wasn't long before Isaac began to calm and by this time Merlin thought his stomach was going to ache for a long time after laughing so hard before Isaac looked gratefully at Merlin, "thanks, pup I needed that. You know even though you might not be of blood or even the same species," Isaac placed his hand on Merlin's arm giving it an affectionate squeeze, "but you'll always be my son. No matter where you go or who you meet this will always be your home."

Merlin teared up as he looked at this man, this man that could have just left him in the adoptive agency and not give him a second thought. This man who didn't have to teach him how to defend himself or allow him to run wild in his wolf form. This man that accepted him as he was without asking for anything in return. This man that Merlin was proud to call Father.

Merlin opened his mouth when a smell filled up the small space and before he can make a connection a large figure slammed into Isaac sending him across the room and on to the floor. Merlin immediately stood up, "ISAAC!" there standing over Isaac was a wolf but this was different from all the wolves that he has seen in the city zoo it was larger and if he had anything to go by this wolf was even larger than him in his wolf form, it was a werewolf just like him. The wolf was tearing into Isaac's left shoulder causing Isaac to yell in pain this snapped Merlin out of his trance when suddenly the fear that Merlin had felt turned into anger as the skills that Isaac had taught him during the years finally surfaced and before Merlin knew it he was soaring across the room and threw the wolf off him. The wolf was thrown against the garage wall hitting several shelves that held many of Isaac's tools Merlin thought that the wolf would stand down but the wolf was immediately on his feet growling ferociously at him but didn't attack when Merlin placed himself in front of Isaac.

Merlin had his left open palm in front of him as if to tell the wolf to stop while he bent down to pick Isaac from the floor, it wasn't too hard since he was stronger than any human due to his werewolf genes, "you okay?" Merlin asked but he didn't take his eyes away from the wolf in front of him nor was he a fool to underestimate the power of this wolf, Melin has never fought against other wolves before since there was never any wolf packs that he nor Isaac was aware of close by. "Yeah I'm good" Isaac gasped holding on tightly on to the gash on his shoulder. Merlin growled angrily before yelling at the wolf, "if I'm right and you're a wolf like me then you better back the fuck off before I get pissed and let me tell you, you fucker you're doing a piss job at it! So I suggest you turn and tell me why the fuck you're here."

To say the least the wolf looked shocked well as shocked as a wolf can be when he suddenly developed a large wolfy cynical smile then all of a sudden his body began to morph turning that of a wolf to that of a man, "my my the omega has a backbone in him well isn't that a surprise. But I'll forgive you once you leave that human to rot and come to me instead."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Merlin shouted slowly inching himself and Isaac to the end of the garage but the wolf just stood there grinning as he went.

"You must have been around these humans for far too long if you have no clue why I'm here or what I am" the wolf stated leaning against the wall that he was thrown at.

"What you are?" he stopped to breathe the air and catch the wolves scent, it was similar to his but it was a lot stronger spicer even compared to his sweeter scent. Then it hit him this was something that Isaac had told him a few years ago when he first began to get his heats at 15. "You're an Alpha" Merlin stated shocked, and maybe a little frightened since yeah he's fought before during his training with Isaac but he has never gotten up close and personal with a wolf before much less an Alpha. This was bad but he had to worry about Isaac right now and nothing else, the Alpha laughed before moving away from the wall that caused Merlin to flinch and he immediately moved quickly to the exit, "I guess you weren't too sheltered to know what I am but do you know why I'm here? If you can't figure that out..." he chuckled looking Merlin up and down, "then I'll just take what I can get."

Isaac groaned in pain as his shoulder pulled from moving too quickly before glaring at him, "you want to make him your mate well that ain't gonna happen fucker. I trained my boy to be a fighting machine so he doesn't get pushed around by fuckers like you."

"Oh, so the human speaks and not just any human a hunter too. That's interesting a hunter raising a wolf when I heard about it I just had to come and check it out for myself but what I didn't know was that a hunter was raising an Omega wolf. Though despite the upbringing I'm not gonna throw this opportunity away I will kill you hunter and I will take this little Omega with me and you can't do anything about it, Omega's are compelled to submit to an Alpha, just thought I would give you a history lesson just who knows what lies he's been filling in your head," the wolf said before he charged at Merlin to get to Isaac, "don't worry little Omega once I take you away from him you won't need to be with the humans any longer and you can be with your own kind and not with these low lives!"

Merlin quickly placed Isaac to the ground before charging at the wolf using everything that Isaac has ever taught him through the years, he fought him furiously with no end Merlin can tell that the wolf was only using his own brute strength without many patterns indicating that he didn't have a fighting style. Merlin easily dodged the wolves advances and managed to get a few hits in but it was getting rather hard with the limited room that he was given in this cluttered garage. He needed to get this wolf out of here and away from Isaac and from any prying eyes that might turn up since they were practically in the open it wouldn't be too hard for anyone to see them then suddenly Merlin knew what to do. "Dad run!" Merlin shouted over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you talking about Merlin I can't just leave you here!"

"Well, you're just going to do just that because there is no way I'm gonna let you bleed out on the floor you need to go to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Bu-"

"But nothing dad you taught me how to fight you have been preparing me for this moment ever since you found me and I'll survive because that's what you taught me to do so let me do this and you get the hell out of here!" Merlin snarled as he dodged another hit from the wolf before pushing the wolf back, "you want me then you just gonna have to fight me, I'm not gonna be mated to some weak piece of shit."

"Oh is that a challenge" the wolf sneered, "I'll be more than happy to make some poor delusional defective Omega submit!" and like that Merlin transformed into his wolf form and ran into the forest with the Alpha following close behind.

"NO! MERLIN!" he can hear Isaac calling for him in the distance but he wasn't going to let his only family get any more hurt than he already has and Merlin hoped that he makes it to the hospital on time.

* * *

They ran deep into the forest several miles from the town once Merlin knew that they were a good distance away his running became less sporadic and more strategic, he shifted through the trees like a shadow, it was so dark that with Merlin's dark fur coat he easily blended in with the shadows and was going to give Merlin the element of surprise as he reared back behind the trees and attacked the Alpha from the side knocking him down. But the Alpha had other ideas as he reared his head and bit into his neck and scratch at him. They fought harshly Merlin getting a few nicks on him while the Alpha was doing the same to him but Merlin can already feel himself tiring out though he was strong, he was no way at all used to fighting in his wolf form like this like the wolf in front of him. He has fought other creatures before but they were no match for his speed, strength, and intelligence and they were very short fights that rarely had Merlin gasping for breath afterward and not even Isaac's training could help him in this field since he can't turn into a wolf and teach him proper fighting styles.

So mostly Merlin has seen a lot of illegal dog fights online to see what are the types of things he might expect in a fight but that could only take him so far in a real fight and it wasn't long before Merlin was knocked down feeling his muscles aching all over too exhausted to remain in his wolf form he reverted back to his human form.

Merlin groaned feeling the pain all over his body as he can feel many of his injuries pulsing and blood pouring out of him and on to the dirt.

The Alpha laughed as he stood there a few feet away from him already in his human form with hardly any injuries that weren't too serious Merlin growled at him as he tried to get up and continue fighting but he couldn't find the strength to stand, "well well well it would seem that the hunter didn't teach you much after all which isn't much of a surprise as no such Omega can ever defeat an Alpha no less a defective one."

"I am not defective!" Merlin shouted, groaning as he managed to get to his hands and knees.

"Aw what is this is the Omega getting angry with me and already presenting himself to me well this might be my lucky day," the Alpha laughed crossing the clearing to get to him he kneeled down in front of Merlin and grabbed hold of his hair jerking his head upward so Merlin was looking at him, "and after I have you I'm gonna finish what I started and kill that damn hunter once and for all. Did you hear me you defective wolf I will kill Isaac Vildan once and for all for all the things he has done to us! To our kind! And the sickening part is that you probably don't even know that he's using you! Rather low even for him to use one of our own to take and turn them against their very people but don't worry little one I will fix it and I will make you whole."

Merlin looked at him groggily as his vision began to blur, he was losing blood quickly and he didn't have the strength left to fight the Alpha off if it came down to it, it caused him to shiver in disgust thinking of what the Alpha was going to do to him but even if the wolf did succeed he wasn't going to let some low-life insult his only family. He spat blood in his face with a look of pure disgust and anger, "you lie you're just saying that so I would betray my family, my father is a hunter alright but he doesn't hunt wolves. And if you even dare try to go after him then I will kill you nice and slow, cut out your organs and feed it to you while I leave your body behind so the animal can devour you whole until there is nothing left to find."

"Well we're just going to see about that my defective li-" then out of the blue there was a honk beyond the tree line when a familiar blue beat up pick up truck came barreling through catching the Alpha off guard, realizing that this was his chance Merlin slipped out of the Alpha grip and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the truck. The truck hit the Alpha head on and slamming into a nearby tree where he was crushed between the tree and the car, Merlin struggled but he managed to get to his feet slowly dragging himself to the seemingly dead Alpha, he hurried to the driver's side just in time to see Isaac stumble out of the trashed vehicle clutching onto his badly injured shoulder while holding a rifle but Merlin could see some newly made scratches on his face from the crash with blood trickling down scratch making him appear very bloody.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Merlin called reaching out to hold his elbow just in case Isaac were to fall over, Isaac nodded gasping slightly probably from the adrenaline rush that he just experienced, "yeah I'm fine pup, how about you?" Merlin grinned at him before replying, "never better." The two men grinned before Isaac pulled Merlin into a relieved hug, "thank god you're alright I thought something awful had happened to you-"

"How sickeningly sweet."

They turned to the Alpha who looked close to death as blood poured from his mouth dripping off his chin but he still smiled and god how Merlin hated that smile, "so you still live huh?" Isaac asked in disgust as he quickly pointed his rifle at the dying wolf and he instantly took the gun off safety glaring at the wolf as the Alpha laughed like it was the funniest thing he's ever seen, "my hunter you have gotten soft in your later years much different then how you were before, before you wouldn't have hesitated of blowing a wolfs head off."

"Shut up!" Merlin shouted, "that is a lie and you know it, there is no reason that he would be hunting wolves he's just an ordinary hunter, not a wolf hunter."

"Aw, you didn't tell him! I had told him earlier but I had believed that he tried to convince me that I had the wrong man but he honestly doesn't know well that's Vildan I tell yeah you never know what he's going to do next," the wolf sneered.

Before Merlin could protest, "who sent you?" Isaac asked seriously, Merlin looked at him shocked, "Dad?"

The Alpha turned to Merlin looking half-crazed a smile lighting up his face in the most twisted way, "aw don't worry little Omega soon you will learn the terrible truth of your so-called human father when the pack comes to tear you both to shreds well after the alpha prime breeds you first. Too bad it won't be me though you and I would have had loads of fun," he cackled.

"What pack? Whose coming? Tell me before I blast a hole through that thick skull of yours."

"It's too late now hunter tonight the hunter will be the hunted!" and with that, the Alpha reared back his head howling loudly into the night sky Merlin's heart pounded in fear for himself and his father. The Alpha was calling for his pack and not a moment later howls were coming from all directions, the sounds thundered through Merlin's chest and it filled him with dread. He barely defeated this Alpha and only when Isaac came barreling through with the truck that the Alpha was dying and now there were more of them coming and the truck is most likely in no condition to be slamming into any more trees.

"Shit!" Isaac cursed shooting the Alpha in the head before he was done howling Merlin's blood ran cold at the sight of the now dead Alpha, he turned to Merlin grabbing him by the shoulder, "Merlin you need to run!"

"What are you talking about! You're hurt I need to get you to the hospital!" Merlin yelled, "and besides those fuckers are on the way I can't just leave you to fight this all by yourself. They're going to kill you!"

"It's not like I haven't been through those odds before," Isaac tried to joke before he looked Merlin in the eye full of sadness, guilt, love, and pride, "no matter what happens or what you hear know that I will always love you okay? You're my son from my heart and soul and I will always love you."

Merlin felt panic tear through his being as he felt tears rising, "Dad? What are you not telling me?"

Isaac simply smiled sadly at him as he pulled Merlin into a hug clutching Merlin fiercely into his arms, "I love you" he whispered in his ear before pulling back and pushing Merlin away as he dashes off into the trees.

Merlin lands onto the floor shocked before scrambling to his feet, "Dad! No dad come back!" Merlin was about to run after him when there was growling and howling just a couple feet ahead then suddenly two wolves jumped from the treeline in front of him growling at him with mad wolf-like grins Merlin knew that they were taunting him. Then multiple gunshots sounded throughout the clearing and the sounds of wolves whining and whimpering in the distance Merlin knew that whatever wolf ended up in Isaacs path was hurt because Merlin can smell the blood from here. The two wolves in front of him were momentarily distracted as they looked to each other than looking to where the gunshots had sounded. Merlin filled with much regret used this as an opportunity to escape as he dashed away into the trees quickly transforming into his wolf form. He can hear the wolves howling in outrage and quickly took chase.

But as he said before he knew these trees better than he knew his own home and if he wanted to he could even run through them with his eyes closed and he had. As a training exercise as a way of training the mind Isaac had once blinded Merlin in his human form then his wolf form, he believed knowing that you can see with your mind's eye will easily give you the upper hand of your opponent as you are more aware of your body, mind, and nature. He said that people tend to disregard nature as a helping force but as always he was right. As he ran through the forest zigzagging through the trees, jumping over every log, paws maneuvering expertly over every rock, moving and dodging majestically around every tree.

This knowledge was working in his favor as he continuously heard the wolves slowly get closer but then move away quickly over obstacles they hadn't realized was there. Merlin knew that he had the upper hand but for how long?

There is only so much of this forest that he knew of. What if he managed to run through uncharted territory with the wolves still at his back? They would be able to reach him without a doubt if he didn't think of something quickly before it was too late.

Then Merlin remembered the river that was five feet deep if he just ran quickly enough he can jump into the water in his human form and allow the current to take him downstream that way he was getting an easy getaway it will wash away his scent so no one would be able to follow him.

He quickly changed course heading down the path that was a straight shot toward the river he can hear the wolves make grunting sounds full of frustrations as they tried to make the same even turn as he had but from what Merlin can hear the turn that they had done was sloppy as he can hear flesh colliding with flesh. One of the wolves must have lost their footing and ran into their packmate, Merlin took this as an advantage and tried to run faster putting more distance between himself and the wolves. Though it did not take long for them to start running again, Merlin knew that they were too late.

The sounds of rushing water were just up ahead just as Merlin was close enough he took a leap of faith jumping high into the air and just before he can reach the water's surface he transformed back into his human form. He allowed his body to go limp as the water pushed him quickly downstream though he made sure that his body never hovered too close to the surface just in case they see him. Even now with his hearing muffled he can hear them howling in anger and confusion though he can't tell if they were close or not, he dared not check. Merlin can easily hold his breath for more than 30 minutes much longer than any human but that goes to show the power of superior genes. Merlin planned to take a 20-minute ride down the river just to be on the safe side then jump out and make another dash for it, he needed to get as far away from them as possible if that wolf knew where he lived then it would be safe to presume that the rest knew as well. It wasn't safe to go back because if he did he was putting the whole town in danger, putting Mrs. Adams in danger and he wasn't going to let that happen.

It didn't take long for 20-minutes to pass by then Merlin quickly dashed out of the water and ran as quickly as he could to the mountains. He was cold, scared, and alone. He had no idea what happened to his father or if he's even alive, no reassurance that his town is safe, and to top it all off his whole body was sore and in pain. He can feel his body wanting to shut down but due to his rigorous training, he wasn't going to stop running until he knew he was safe enough to rest.

But as he ran he can still hear the howling in the distance and Merlin wondered if he'll ever feel safe again.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

His mind was blank only for the single word that echoed through his mind _survive_.

He was aware that he was moving but he wasn't sure for how long, his world was surrounded by darkness but he could feel the warmth of the sun on his back. His body ached as every tentative step caused the pain to travel throughout his body only for it to disappear then reappear the moment another paw touched the forest floor. He was somewhat aware that his wounds had stopped bleeding as he no longer felt the blood trickle down his legs for that Merlin felt relieved but still he was so tired.

He could feel his body weighing him down growing heavier and heavier the more he traveled, he wanted to sleep and never wake up. He wanted to sleep and allow his body the comfort it so desires, feeling his stomach grumble feeling intense hunger and dehydration. He wanted to sleep so he can get away from all the pain he felt both physically and emotionally. He wanted to sleep.

Survive, echoed once more, he could not sleep, could not stop he must keep going until he found safety so until then he had to keep going. He knew this but he couldn't seem to pick up his bloody front paw to continue forward.

Survive.

He had to survive.

He had to keep going no matter the risk.

No matter the pain.

Not even the suns rays that flashed in his eyes will stop him from moving forward.

But then the sun went behind the clouds and at that moment he couldn't see, he couldn't think.

The darkness finally took him and he wondered then if he will ever see the sun again.

* * *

Elsewhere...

* * *

They were all seated within the Alpha Prime's den, all the elders and important figures that ruled under the Prime were all gathered in a half circle close to the entrance of the den with the Prime himself sitting proudly in front of them. He sat tall and full of pride as he regarded his pack, his eyes full of wisdom and as blue as the sky and his hair as golden as the sun, his muscles were well defined and large from long battles that he has fought as he wore the fangs of his pack, symbolizing his status as prime, around his neck. He was indeed the embodiment of a true Alpha.

"Prime, we've have gathered reports from the Beta scouts that there is a disturbance within Cenred's pack, they have reported that they seem to be lacking in Omega's" Alpha Leon reported.

"Do you think they will attack us?" Alator, an elder Beta, asked, this caused the room to be filled with chatter in concern mostly from the elder's that were consisted of three Betas and two Alphas.

"There is no way they would come here if they know what's good for them. We can easily defeat them if it comes down to it. Like hell will we allow them to come anywhere near our Omegas" Alpha Gwaine stated hissing in anger when he thought of that no good scum coming anywhere near his pack.

Many were beginning to get loud as their voices were filled with concern and arrogance from some, they were not aware of the prime at this moment as he was starting to lose his patience as he watched his council argue amongst themselves.

"Enough!"

The chatter instantly stopped as they turned to Arthur whom still sat with an air of dominance that demanded their attention, "Cenred is a sneaky scoundrel who is more like a mouse than he is an Alpha, if the reports are true that he lacks Omega's in his pack then it is safe to assume that he might make an attempt against ours due to many past transgressions. But we are warriors! We will not allow someone as despicable as him to come anywhere near our pack will we?"

There were shouts "no way!" and "I will like to see him try!"

Arthur nodded as he looked at each member of his council, "then we shall double our efforts we shall not leave ourselves vulnerable to attacks. We will show that bastard what it means to mess with the pack of Camelot!"

The council roared in agreement and if they had any doubt in their Prime that he was not worthy of his position was easily swept away from his declaration and leadership.

"Then what shall be done my lord," asked one of the other Beta elders.

"We shall double our efforts the beta scouts will now contain at least one alpha for support in case those assholes try to attack when they are not within the borders while every alpha patrolmen will consist of one beta, so when an attack does come the beta will be able to assess the situation and run back to the pack and alert for back up. Is everyone in agreement with this plan," The prime asked though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Arthur looked around to see if anyone disagreed with this course of action and when he found none he then continued on with the meeting, "if that is all, Morgana, how goes the Omega harvest?" Arthur turned to his omega sister who was the temporary Omega Prime until Arthur finds himself a mate to take the position and the only Omega within the council. It was up to the Omega's and some younger betas to maintain the crops and the livestock when they are not taking care of the children or lounging in their Omega den.

Mogana, who sat in the inner circle closest to Arthur was about to speak when a low ranking Beta guard came storming in, "Prime! We-"

"What is the meaning of this! We are in council!" Arthur snarled, causing the beta to whimper in submission, "as you know that I detest any sort of interruption unless necessary. I will send you away as punishment if it's not."

The beta shivered to himself, all knew that if anyone were to interrupt the council over anything remotely trivial were punished post haste and is put in a holding cell for three days. Though there is nothing scary about the holding cell but the cave where the cells are located is so horribly warm that no guard is seen inside unless necessary and they only give you just enough water so you won't die of dehydration but it doesn't mean that it doesn't feel like it though.

"No my lord I would never waste the council's time!" the beta protested, "it's the healer my alpha! He found an Omega in the forest!"

Gasps filled the den as the council members muttered amongst themselves.

"Omega? Here?"

"I can't believe there is an Omega outsider."

"No Omega would come here on their own!"

"It might be a trick! They probably sent the Omega to spy on us!"

"ENOUGH!" all became quiet instantly all eyes fell to the now standing Alpha Prime, as he turned to the beta, "does anyone know about this Omega?"

The beta whimpered, "No my lord only I and the healer, Gaius know about the Omega."

"And where is this Omega now?"

The beta stood straight, "the Omega is in the healer's hut, my lord."

Arthur nodded before turning to the council, "this meeting is now adjourned. No one is to speak about there being an Omega here and if I hear anyone speak of an Omega outsider then they will get more than just time within the holding cell!" he glared at his council members then to the beta guard who all easily submitted to his dominance before storming out of the den.

He wondered what this could mean for his pack, an Omega with an unknown origin here caused his hairs on the back of his neck to rise in distress and in anger as another thought came to mind. Though he didn't say anything as to not cause any more distress to his pack, he too had a thought that maybe this Omega was sent by an enemy pack, namely Cenred's, to spy on them. He growled, just thinking about that slimy bastard cause his inner alpha to want to rush down to that pathetic pack of his and tear his disgusting throat out.

He then heard the sounds of footsteps run up behind him and he knew exactly who it was before he even saw her. "Don't do anything stupid," Morgana hissed at him.

He snorted but calmed his fast-paced to match her own, "that's rich coming from you. Who was it that almost got herself killed when she thought it was a good idea to climb a tree to help a pretty defenseless bird."

Morgana growled at him which caused him to chuckle if anyone were to behave the way she did he wouldn't have tolerated such behavior but since she was his sister she is given some reprieve. Even though she was an Omega who are typically very docile and submissive creatures she was quite the opposite, she was as stubborn just as she was hard headed. She's a breath of fresh air if that air was beautiful but devilishly evil that threatened to suffocate you if you managed to get on her bad side. Needless to say, she has many admirers that are too intimidated to approach her but Arthur won't admit that he might be part of the reason why not many Alpha's approaches her for courting.

"Look I know you're worried that this Omega could cause a threat to our pack but they are still an Omega and until you find a mate I'm still the Omega Prime until otherwise. I will speak to the Omega alone since you being there might just cause the Omega more distress than calm" Morgana half glared half demanded, Arthur, knew that she took her role as Prime very seriously and if she wasn't his sister he might have considered her a potential mate.

Arthur sighed knowing that she was right, if he stayed and interrogated the Omega then the Omega will be too threatened by him to give him any answers, "alright but you have 10 minutes and if you haven't anything substantial then I'll have to persuade them to talk then," he stated, Morgana smiled triumphantly that should be more than enough time to calm the Omega and get the answers they needed.

Arthur had to force himself not to groan when he saw the look on her face somehow he knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

It didn't take them long to walk from Arthur's den through the village and towards the healer's hut towards the edge of the village closest to the forest. Gaius, the beta healer, was the only healer in the village and due to his old age, he thought it better to live closest to the forest. This way it would be easier for him to go and gather the herbs he needs for all his medicines.

When they got close Arthur could see the beta walk out of the hut, the beta bowed as he greeted the Primes, "my lord, my lady. I do appreciate you coming here and I do apologize for interrupting the council and I do wish that I had time to come but I do hope you understand." Gaius was part of the council but quite recently some of the younger betas and omegas had gotten sick so he has spent most of the time caring for them and due to this he has missed several council meetings. But he tries to reconcile this by coming to see Arthur when he is available to give him his reports in private so Arthur cannot fault him in this.

"No Gaius you need not worry it is understandable that you have not been available due to the sickness. You are not at fault" Arthur smiled before turning serious again, "though I would like to know why you felt the need to bring an Omega of unknown origins here, have you lost your mind!"

Gaius sighed, "there is no reason to fear my lord this Omega is not a threat."

Arthur frowned, "what do you mean not a threat?" he was confused, how could this Omega not be a threat. Since this Omega just suddenly appeared just as Cenred's pack had become restless for more Omegas.

"Follow me" he simply said before turning around to walk back into his hut.

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other in confusion before following after the beta. Once through the door, Arthur's nose easily crinkled as the smell of many types of herbs and potions that filled the air, it can be quite strong for an Alpha though it's not as bad as it was before because of how often he has come here. Actually, he practically grew up with the smell of herbs and potions whenever Gaius would come around and since Beta's have an odorless scent there was nothing else to concentrate on but the scent of medicine. And from what he can see from Morgana she is slightly affected by the scents of herbs but that's because Alpha's have a greater sense of smell than Omegas.

Gaius led them to the back of the hut to the second room that he used for storage and when he opened the door what Arthur saw shocked him and caused Morgana's calm and collected facade to be filled with horror. There in the middle of the room was a male omega, which is a rarity in itself, beaten to a bloody pulp. There were bandages that nearly covered his entire body.

"What the hell happened!" Arthur demanded, furious that anyone would dare lay a hand on an Omega, he found that despicable it was like walking to a birds nest and kicking it out of a tree. There is no reason why anyone should put a hand on an Omega since Omegas have no way of defending themselves since they are virtually weaker than an Alpha.

Gaius had a look of sympathy as he looked at the poor Omega that he had found, "I had gone out into the forest to find more herbs when I noticed him a few feet away from the herb patch behind some bushes. I saw how badly hurt he was and without any thought took him home I managed to stabilize the Omega before calling for the closest Beta guard to go summon you."

Arthur growled as he looked back at the Omega surprised to see Morgana kneeling at his side pushing the dark hair out of the Omega's face as she silently cared for him, even going so far as to send comforting scent waves to surround him in comfort and protection. Arthur often forgets that even if she is the devil incarnate, she can also be just as sweet and caring as any Omega would.

He took a closer look at the Omega, he was as lovely as any Omega in the village beneath all the cuts, bruises, and the obvious bite marks and from what he could see he had creamy pale skin, full lips, long lashes, and dark raven hair that looked silky that had Arthur wanting to run his fingers through even his large ears added a charm to him.

He knew exactly what needed to be done before he can even think of it.

"I may not trust the Omega but I can't turn away from him either. Gaius" Arthur spoke turning to the healer who immediately straightened ready to receive his orders, "you are to care for the Omega until he awakens and the moment that he awakes you are to inform me immediately. Regardless of the circumstances, I must know where this Omega came from and if I don't like what I hear then hurt or not this Omega will be forced to leave. And if I hear that you are keeping the Omega from me then I will put you in the cells. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Gaius quickly submitted to him as he bowed, "of course my lord I will tell you immediately when the Omega awakens but may I make a request my lord?"

"And what would that be."

"My lord I will tell you of the awakening of the Omega but I don't believe that it would be wise to interrogate him when he is in this state. Other than his physical wounds I have no other way to know if there is something else wrong with the Omega."

Arthur was going to protest when Morgana interrupted, "Arthur, Gaius is right, I may not be a healer like Gaius but even I can tell that he is in no shape to be interrogated. You should allow the Omega time to heal before you interrogate him to death," she was glaring at him furiously with a slight hiss in her throat while managing to be respectful, how she does it is beyond him but it does get a rise out of his Alpha that he immediately calms.

The two watched the Alpha think for a moment until he reluctantly agreed, "fine! But you are to still inform me the moment that he awakens and no one else is to know about this, do you understand?"

Gaius readily agreed, before going off to get more herbal medicines for his new patient.

Arthur stood there as he looked to Morgana, where she nodded as her eyes were filled with understanding and worry before she turned back to running her fingers through the Omega's hair.

Arthur could tell that she is just as wary about the Omega as he is but is caring for him based on instincts, he turned his gaze back to the Omega as thoughts raced through his mind.

He just prays that he won't come to regret this decision.

* * *

There was pain everywhere, places that he didn't think could hurt was in pain, Merlin knew that if he dared to move an inch that the pain would double so he decided that the best course of action is to figure out where he was and from what he can tell he was laying on something soft like a pile of leaves and maybe fur. And it smelled heavily of herbs and if he didn't practically associate himself with them all the time it would have bothered him on how much there was. But even though he was used to it, it was still overwhelming, 'so I can't smell where I am, how about hearing.'

He began to listen out and he could hear someone shuffling around in the distance but they sounded muffled as if they were in a separate room from them. Then Merlin tensed up his already sore muscles as a thought that it could be those Alphas that were chasing him at the river. Even though it hurt he opened his eyes to observe his surroundings and from the look of it he was in a house that was almost similar to how they use to make houses a few hundred years ago. The room that he was in was small and was filled with a lot of items and Merlins only guess was that he was in some sort of storage room by the look of things. He tilted his head forward and he easily made contact with the door in front him, Merlin sighed before resting his head again feeling exhausted by that small movement.

He knew that he was in no danger just yet, the pack that had captured him wouldn't have spent so much time in chasing him and put him in a room to care for him then kill him. So Merlin is going to use this time to heal up before he made his move in escaping this place.

He suddenly heard the shuffling get closer to the door, Merlin instantly calmed himself, he lowered his breathing, and calmed his thundering heart, this was a military tactic this father had taught him a long time ago in his early teens. He said that this was an important skill to learn just in case anything were to happen to him he can fake it then escape when they had their backs turned. Though he could lower his heartbeat to the point of seeming like he's dead but due to the severity of his wounds and the wrappings that he could feel but couldn't see around his body, it would be very strange that he would suddenly die from his wounds.

The door opened softly, the footsteps got closer to him then he had to stop himself from flinching when he could feel a withered hand on his forehead, there was a sigh, "Hello again my boy I'm just here to check up on you," the voice sounded old and rough and very much male. Merlin had nothing to really worry about other than the fact that the man might be able to poison him but other than that Merlin would be strong enough when he is healed enough to go past the man without having to fight anyone. The man loosened the bandages and proceed to clean his wounds then rewrap them again and then he was gone, leaving through the door none the wiser that Merlin might have been awake the whole time.

His body hurt a bit more since the man had forced him to move so he could wrap him properly but he wouldn't hold that against him for now but once he felt ill intentions from the man he will not hesitate to kill him. He will do anything necessary to get out of this situation and find a way to find Isaac. There was no way a strong man like him will be dead just by a couple of wolves, he won't believe it! But for now, he has to rest. He allowed himself to drift off into the realm of dreams as he dreamt of a place, a place that wasn't here.

* * *

Merlin blew his cover.

Merlin BLEW his cover!

He's an idiot!

You would think that after all that training he would be able to handle this but no apparently this is something that he wasn't taught to resist. The greatest foe known to mankind. The enemy that makes you tremble with fear when they hear the name.

Soup.

HE BLEW HIS FUCKING COVER BECAUSE OF SOUP! SOUP DAMMIT!

He heard the old man coming when he woke to the door opening but the man said nothing this time around when he came and started to pour soup down his throat.

Even though the guy is his enemy and Merlin had no reason to act the way he did, as if he were some adolescent child afraid of the boogie man and not a grown ass man that has years of experience of combat and strategy, he even knows how to handle being tortured if it came down to it. But for some reason, he was not prepared for the greatest torment of them all, soup.

He is so fucking angry right now that it's just ridiculous.

Just as the soup reach the back of his throat he began to panic and never mind his aching body as he threw back his right hand and punched the guy right in the face knocking the guy on to the ground while dropping the devil soup, its contents spilling everywhere. Merlin coughed heavily as some remnants remained in his throat as he glared at the shocked older man that couldn't be any more than in his sixties at best, "you're awake... but" the old man trailed off as he grabbed onto a nearby chest to help himself up keeping his back against the wall.

He snarled at the old man, "yeah I'm awake" Merlin stated hoarsely with a hand against his throat as he struggled not to cough.

The old man slowly backed away from the wall with his hands up in surrender, "there is no reason to fear I was simply trying to feed you soup, if I had known that you were awake I would have fed it to you properly but you see you have been in my care for 5 days and-"

"5 DAYS!" Merlin yelled, before coughing all over again, when he calmed he continued on, "what do you mean that I've been here for 5 days!" Merlin rolled onto his stomach to stand up but with his aching muscles, it was rather difficult.

"Wait you are still-" the man was silenced when Merlin growled at him when he finally managed to get to his feet.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what do you want from me?" Merlin wanted answers and he wanted them now he charged up to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his gray tunic, again isn't something that you see unless it was in the medieval ages.

The old man stuttered and from what Merlin could tell it was in disbelief as he gave a reply, "m-my na-me is Gaius, I am the healer in the village and before I can tell you where you are, I was ordered by my lord to tell him immediately that you have awakened," Gaius stated, Merlin glared at him before sniffing him but he couldn't find his scent which was very strange because even if he was the only Omega he has ever known he had a scent and the Alpha's that he had met back in his hometown had a scent, hell even humans have scents but this man, this Gaius, didn't have one. It could be all the herbs that were filling the hut that was preventing him from scenting him but he did mention a lord...

"Look I don't care who you're lord is but I want answers and I want them right now, so you will tell me exactly what I need to know before I beat the crap out of you" Merlin threatened, though he wasn't serious about the beating, Merlin was taught to respect his elders and the guy didn't look like a bad dude but he has the information that he needed. The most he is going to do is knock him out and run out before he can get help but he didn't need to know that, when suddenly the wound on his stomach began to pulse in pain causing him to double over with a hurtful gasp his grip on Gaius's collar slipped as he nearly fell to the floor.

Gaius gasped catching him before he could fall, "l-look there is no need for violence as I said I am a healer and you see your wounds are still healing. I was the one who found you in the forest unconscious I know that you are in a new environment and that will cause you to be on the offense which is natural for an Omega such as yourself." Merlin instantly went onto the defense, gripping at his collar again, "how do you know that I am an Omega?" Merlin asked slightly curious, no human can know what he was unless given some sort of training or had connections.

Gaius' eyes widened in shock, "your scent, of course, you should know that" Gaius stated as if it were obvious.

That's when Merlin began to really think about the man in front of him, Isaac taught him many things due to the connections that he had gained over the years, he even taught him as much as he could about his heritage that he had available he said there were 3 groups of wolves, the alphas who were the leaders and warriors of the pack, the Omega's the weak broodmares, and...

"You're a Beta, aren't you?" Merlin asked as he began to calm as he remembered all that Isaac had taught him about the Beta's. They were weaker than the Alphas and stronger than the Omegas, from what Isaac said that their existence is to create order in the pack since alphas and the Omegas tend to let their instincts get ahead of them so they were the perfect advisors.

The man looked shocked, "you must have hit your head a lot harder then I thought if you are not aware of what I am," Gaius said sounding concerned.

Merlin took that as a sign of mockery, "look if you wanna help me then fine but I still don't trust you" Merlin stated aggressively, Gaius took that as a chance to lead him back to the bed which now that Merlin was looking at it properly was just a pile of leaves and furs on the floor as he predicted. Gaius made sure that Merlin was laying down before inspecting the wound on his stomach, "you opened your stitches, I'll be right back with the supplies and more soup," Merlin glared at him which caused Gaius to chuckle, "you seem well enough to eat it on your own."

Merlin continued to glare at him until Gaius was out of sight to which he threw his head back with a long insufferable sigh, he then turned his head towards the bowl of soup that had fallen earlier, "you better be the best fucking soup that ever existed."

* * *

It did not take long before Gaius came back, he fixed up his wound and gave Merlin his soup to which he continued to glare at and when he finally tasted it he pouted because it actually tasted good but silently cursed it as he ate it. Gaius watched him with a slight smile on his face, "where do you come from?" he asked softly, Merlin stopped as he stared into his soup, "it's okay, you don't have to tell me now but what about a name then. I told you my name so there is no reason for you not to tell me yours, unless you have a terrible name than that I can understand," Merlin chuckled at that.

He knew that he was trying to get on his good graces in order to get him to talk about himself so he can gather as much information as he can so he can take it to his boss or lord or whatever. But now that he is letting himself to actually crash properly and not put it off, he was exhausted not just physically but emotionally as well. He was so worried about his father since he practically abandoned him during that altercation but even though that was no excuse, maybe it wouldn't be so bad as to humor the guy would it.

Merlin smiled, "Merlin, so you aren't wrong but I'm quite proud of it."

Gaius chuckled, happy that the Omega was opening up to him, "as you should, not a lot Merlin out there you know and I have met a lot of wolves throughout the years, hell I've met a couple humans during that time too and none with the same name as you. So I would say that that would be a big accomplishment."

"Thanks but I've never met anyone with your name before either if that helps any," Merlin said as he began to eat his food again, occasionally looking at Gaius as they made small talk.

Gaius knew that by interacting with the Omega that he has never interacted with another wolf before if his behavior earlier had anything to go by but even though he knew that the Omega had a semblance of education about the interactions of a pack but that information was very limited. Though he could tell that the Omega was very smart as he is willing to talk to him but he continues to omit information as he speaks to him, to say the least Gaius has never met an Omega quite like him before he found him quite fascinating. When he had gone out to go get the Omega his food and more wraps and medicine he had thought to interact with the Beta guard that was standing outside of his hut.

He thought of the order that the prime had given him but he couldn't believe that by telling the Alpha before the Omega was fully aware of the situation that he 'put' himself in and as far as he knew the Omega posed no serious threat to their pack. In fact, he just looked like an Omega that had been unfairly attacked no other reason then what he could guess was being an Omega. He has heard over the years that the Omega population seems to be dwindling that many packs have resorted to attacking other packs and taking any Omega that they can get their hands on.

"Look, Merlin, I'm gonna take a guess here and you don't have to tell me what happened, all you have to say is yes or no okay so no pressure," Gaius said, as he took the bowl after Merlin had finished eating, Merlin instantly looked on edge his eyes hardening in suspicion leaving nothing to be seen as his eyes went cold. Gaius was very impressed by it, even though he found it strange that such a strong will like this was coming from an Omega.

"Were you attacked by Alpha's?"

Merlin didn't react to the question, just looked at him straight in the eye as if wondering why he would be asking such a question from him, not like other Omegas who have already given in to their instincts and would've begun to cry at that point. There have been many times that he would have to stay with an Omega with Morgana for assistance until they have calmed down enough to give a coherent sentence and those are the calmer sessions. It took some time before Merlin nodded, "yes and if you say is true that I have been out for 5 days then you could say that I was attacked 6 days ago. And I assume since you're asking me this that even you don't have any idea who it was that attacked me."

Gaius paused before chuckling again, "my you are very smart aren't you" Merlin didn't reply and continued to stare at him expressionlessly, "yes you are correct. I have no idea who attacked you, but what makes you say that this pack wasn't the one who attacked you."

"Well other than the fact that I killed one of the Alpha's during the attack and a few others were injured, if this had been the pack that attacked me then I would have been under heavier guard other than that one Beta guard that's outside," Gaius looked shocked and just as he was going to question him when he was interrupted by Merlin, "I know because I know now how an Alpha smells like and somewhat sure that an Omega has a scent but this one doesn't. Also, I can hear him moving around outside and I can tell that it's a male because his footsteps are heavier than a female would be, which is usually lighter than males and by the looks of things you were meant to tell that guard that I was awake so he can go tell your lord who I am assuming is another Alpha who wants to talk to me since I am an unknown Omega of unknown origins right? I could be considered a threat to the pack and such. Did I get all that right?"

Gaius had his mouth wide open at this point while Merlin looked a bit smug under that mask before it went away leaving the cold exterior, "um yes that's right how did you..." who is this Omega! Killing an Alpha! That is impossible once an Omega shows any amount of resistance all an Alpha has to do to get obedience is for them to give their Alpha voice and an Omega will practically do anything they wanted.

Merlin sighed, "well now that that's over I don't have any other reason not to trust you since I got all that I needed, yes I would like to talk to your Alpha but I'm not going to take this laying down. Gaius can you help me up and escort me to the Alpha at a pace that is appropriate while that Beta guard goes on ahead to tell your lord that I will be arriving. I would seem rude if I suddenly just show up, so if you could please" Merlin stated as he gave Gaius his hand so he could help him up.

Gaius just stared, when the gears in his head finally sparked as he shook himself out of stupor before laughing merrily, "you know I know someone who is an Omega who I would think you would be able to get along with," he laughed as he helped Merlin to his feet.

When Gaius told the guard outside to go inform the Prime of their arrival Merlin was taking in the sights as he looked all around him, Gaius hut was near the edge of the forest, the grass was very green and he could see all sorts of wildflowers that he has never seen before. Being so close to the forest just makes him want to run in his animal form and explore the forest for however long he can, the guard watched him for a moment before running off in the direction that Gaius had said was the Alpha's den.

Gaius held on to Merlin's arm as they walked at a calm pace through the village, Merlin looked at everything and everyone, it was so fascinating to be amongst his own kind for the very first time. Even though there were so many people that kinda made him on edge with their suspicious and very few hostile staring and to those he glared back just as fiercely causing those to be shocked.

Gaius tugged him softly, "I understand that you don't have much experience with the life of a wolf but try to stay calm our people have never seen an Omega like you before."

Merlin looked to him in confusion, "what do you mean Gaius?"

"Well, you see Omegas tend to be a very submissive group who do have a will of their own but they never step out of line when concerning an Alpha. From what you told me about the Alpha that you had fought, what you did is virtually impossible."

"But why, wouldn't anyone in my position not want to defend themselves?"

"Yes, but due to the nature and dynamics between an Omega and an Alpha, it wouldn't be possible. For you see an Omega if threatened can defend themselves but take a certain amount of willpower to overcome the Alpha call that tells them to submit. But you didn't, in fact, you killed him when he threatened you am I right?"

Merlin thought back how the fight between himself and the Alpha had occurred, "hm I suppose you are correct but I shall not elaborate until I am with your so-called lord of the pack. I don't want to repeat myself."

Gaius respected his decision as they walked together in silence but as he watched Merlin in the corner of his eye he could see there was something weighing on Merlin's thoughts, he wondered what other secrets this Omega was hiding.

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading I really appreciate it.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

When the Beta guard informed him of the Omega's slow arrival to the den, he was furious, to say the least since he specifically told the healer that he didn't want anyone to know about the Omega and with a wandering Omega they will certainly know that he wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry my lord but the Omega was adamant, he said that if no one was going to take him then he would go himself and Gaius couldn't stop him for fear of aggravating his wounds," the Beta nervously informed.

Arthur growled before sitting down on his furs, "bring the council here and make sure Morgana is present it is crucial that she be here, she will be furious with me if she isn't," he stated as the Beta scrambled towards the exit.

"What the hell was Gaius thinking! Dammit, I haven't even met the Omega yet and I can already tell he's going to be trouble!" Arthur growled as he sat there impatiently as he waited for his council to arrive as well as the healer and his new charge.

* * *

"Is this it Gaius?" Merlin asked as they made it to the other side of the village, they were standing under an impressive cliff, it wasn't large but it was quite impressive. There was a staircase made of the Earth that led to the middle of the cliff where a cave was located and in front was two guards either they were two Beta guards or he was too far away to tell if they were Alphas.

"Yes, Merlin but are you sure you want to do this now?" Gaius asked, clutching at his arm a little tighter.

"No, I was taught to respect a man's house and since I was brought in unannounced it is only fair that I meet him," Merlin stated never taking his eyes away from the cave.

Gaius sighed, "alright but let us hurry we have caused him to wait for far too long," he said rushing but carefully pushing Merlin up the steps. It took some time since Merlin wasn't in full strength to go up on his own and when he made it to the last few steps the guards came to help him but politely declined.

"I'm far stronger than I look" Merlin stated politely but his tone had a tint of hostility and mistrust, "Gaius is more than enough thank you." Merlin had to hold himself back so he wouldn't throw himself at the guards and kick their asses because people being shocked about him is starting to piss him off.

The guards looked to Gaius as if wondering what they should do but Gaius easily waved them away and smiled at them reassuringly, "thank you but I shall handle it from here," he stated and the guards hesitantly walked away from them as they continued up the rest of the steps.

"Thank you, Gaius, for your help and caring for me but I must do this on my own," Merlin said as he gave Gaius a small smile when they finally made it to the top of the stairs.

"Well of course if that is what you wish but I still must come in with you, the Prime might have called upon his council for this meeting so I must be present," Gaius said as he put a hand on the Omega's shoulder, "I am not too sure how vast your knowledge is on pack dynamics but it is your role as an Omega to submit to the council before proceeding with the questioning."

"Submitting is a sign of showing respect right? Well, tough" Merlin stated before walking into the cave before Gaius could call him back.

"Oh no this Omega has no sense of survival" Gaius stated as he nearly smacked his forehead due to the idiocy that was this Omega, he could feel a headache coming on as he walked into the den right behind Merlin, 'this Omega is gonna be the death of me.'

* * *

When he walked in he was instantly bombarded with different scents all of which smelled familiar or close to the scents from that night nearly a week ago, but he dared not let his guard down as many of the council members looked a bit suspicious of him while others seemed to look at him as if he was some sort of lost puppy. But the only one that didn't grace him with any sort of expression was the one sitting in front towards the back sitting on top of a small mound of furs that could seat two people. The room was split into two groups on either side so there was a walkway leading to the man that was obviously the leader of the pack. They were all male other than the female that sat just outside of the furred mound on the right side of the male.

Merlin walked towards the Alpha their eyes locked on to each other, he had not realized that he was getting too close when he felt a hand tug on the back of his damaged shirt to keep him from moving. Merlin was instantly alert but calmed slightly when he caught the scent of herbs to his right. Then the Beta stood in front of him as he bowed to the Alpha, "my Alpha" then turning to the woman to the side, "my lady" then the council, "my brothers."

The Alpha nodded at the man in approval, the woman that Merlin was able to guess was an Omega now that he was closer to her and could identify that she had a sweeter scent than the spicy and strong smell that the Alphas have simply smiled at Gaius while the council nodded to their 'brother'.

Gaius turned to Merlin expectantly waiting for him to do the same as he had and he was aware that all the others were expecting the same from him but he will not. He shook his head, "I will not submit," he simply stated, but it was as if he said that he was going to blow up the nation. There were gasps that filled the room as the sounds of outrage growls and howls were heard and the Alpha was glaring at him with pure fury and the woman at his side simply looked at him with a mix of wonderment and horror.

"I apologize my lord but he does not understand-" Gaius tried to reason.

"How dare you this is my den, my pack! I demand respect!" the Prime demanded completely ignoring the beta, his face was turning red and if he were a lesser man he would be laughing because how funny that was.

Merlin sighed as if this situation was unneeded, "I apologize but you are asking for something that isn't real."

"What!" the alpha growled, Gaius wanted to kill him at that moment.

"You see I only give respect when it is earned. I do not know you and yes I will be civil with you but by simply existing doesn't automatically give me the reason to respect you" Merlin stated looking at the raging Alpha in the eyes.

The Alpha stood up and marched up to the unflinching Omega anyone else would have backed down but he simply stared Arthur dead in the eye with no expression, to the say the least this impressed him but he was not going to tolerate such behavior in front of his council. So he had no choice but to use the Alpha voice, " **SUBMIT!** " Arthur growled, and there was an immediate reaction within the room. Every person instantly bowed to him and there was a chorus of whimpers throughout the room but still, the Omega did not move nor did he flinch if anything he was more confused rather than intimidated.

This confused Merlin, for some reason he felt the slightest compulsion to bare his neck, it was a slight itch that could easily be ignored, he saw how it affected the people in the room but he had done nothing but speak. The prime's eyes widen as his eyes swept over his body with a mixture of shock and disbelief, "how the hell are you doing that!" he demanded as he reached for his neck. Merlin had not meant to but all the training that he has learned had kicked in and just as the Alpha reached for him he turned his body and grabbed his wrist with one hand and grabbed under his arm close to his armpit then used all his force to flip him on to his back.

The council immediately got up crying out in anger and disbelief, then the guards that had been posted outside came storming in and began to charge at the Omega, Merlin easily assessed the situation and saw that their attack was open. He defended himself easily and knocked them out within seconds, "I don't know what the hell you are! But you are no Omega!" a male Alpha with wavy dark hair stated on his right, with another Alpha that was larger in size standing behind him with a calm but angry expression.

"How dare you come to our pack and attack our Prime!" said another Alpha with dark skin said to his left, then all charged at him.

The attacks were easy to dodge and fairly easy to attack but with the wounds all over his body, he was already tired from flipping the alpha and defending himself from the Beta guards his body was starting to becoming sluggish and his attacks a bit sloppy so he couldn't properly defend himself. So he was captured after he dodging the first set of attacks, they threw him down to the floor pushing down on his upper back, making it extremely hard to breathe but he didn't struggle so he wouldn't aggravate his wounds further.

"Wait! Please do not harm him he is extremely wounded" a voice cried, Merlin looked up to see Gaius looking extremely worried, "please spare him he does not know what he was doin-"

"He knew exactly what he was doing!" the prime yelled as he stormed away from the elders where they were fussing over him to see if he was alright, "and he will be punished for his crimes."

"Please sire he did not grow up like we did, from what he tells me he has never interacted with any wolves until just recently. He does not yet know of his place" Gaius tried to explain.

There were whispers throughout the room, "he didn't grow up with a pack?", "there is no way an Omega can survive on his own!", "no way did you not see how he moved, I doubt he is actually an Omega!", "he's not an Omega!"

Merlin tried to not let the hurtful words to affect him but it was so hard not to. All his life he wanted to better understand himself even though he made the decision to not look into that part of his life, he decided that long ago that his family was more important to him than finding out about his heritage, that it wouldn't matter. But his people, the people that he shared the same heritage with are rejecting him and it hurt.

The prime looked at Merlin with a stony expression, "hold him up," he commanded, the two Alphas picked him up, holding both of his arms as they brought him to the Alpha, they stared at one another for a moment, even though he was defeated Merlin was not going to let this Alpha intimidate him. The Alpha sneered, "is this true Omega? You never had a pack?"

"Yes," Merlin stated.

The Alpha's eyes shined at that moment, "you are a liar! No Omega without a pack will be able to fight like you! In fact, no Omega should fight like! So I'm going to ask you this once where is your pack!" he growled in Merlin's face.

Merlin knew exactly what he wanted to know even though it wasn't exactly what the Alpha was asking for, "yes I have a pack in some ways but not in the way that you would approve," he was mocking him now tired of the way the Alpha believed that just because he was an Omega that he is automatically weaker than them, it really pissed him off.

"So you do lie. You do have a pack, why lie about it if your only going to admit to it" Tha Alpha asked confusedly.

Merlin grinned at him, "why is learning about my so-called pack so important anyway? Trying to figure out that I'm not a threat well because of you assholes I don't have a pack left! So why should I tell you anything." He was angry the more that stupid Alpha questioned him the angrier he became.

The Alpha's eyes went wide before shifting into a harsh glare his eyes cold once again he watched him for a moment before turning to Gaius, "I want a report and I want it now."

Gaius, startled, was quick to reply, "well my lord Merlin as the Omega is called, was badly injured which seemed to be caused by an Alpha and during my time caring for him he had not moved not even once during his comatose to the point where I had believed him dead, if it weren't for his breathing. Due to the fact, the one can not survive without food I fed him some soup every day but today when I poured some in his mouth and I seemed to have startled him since he became um... hostile," he reported. Subconsciously rubbing his cheek where a bruise was already forming on his withered cheek, to which Arthur did not miss.

He turned to glare at Merlin when he noticed that the Omega had hung his head in shame, 'so he isn't completely without shame then.'

"Once he had calmed I gave him food to eat and once he had finished demanded that I take him here."

"I suppose that is no fault of yours as this Omega is clearly a savage by nature it would seem, do you agree Morgana?" Arthur asked his sister to see what her own thoughts were on the Omega.

Morgana stood by his furs closest to the walls her face was full of concentration and slight fear? He has never seen his sister act this way but was secretly proud of her when she pulled herself together enough to stand by his side even though she is unusually close to him than she normally is. "Well, brother I can at least say that he does not show the qualities of that of an Omega he acts more like a Beta and you would think it too if it weren't for his scent. Arthur, I don't believe we can trust him for an Omega to behave in such a way in unprecedented. But he also did the impossible, he completely ignored the Alpha call! There is no Omega in existence that can do something like that," Morgana calmly stated but her voice seemed to rise higher showing a bit of fear in her tone. Though she tried to hide it and keep her composure, anyone can tell that she was in distress.

Merlin, as the Omega was called instantly bowed his head to her causing him and his council to be shocked, "where I come from, it is frowned upon to cause any female distress. I have no excuse and I would like to apologize for the way I acted."

Arthur was in disbelief before turning to Morgana who was as equally shocked as he was, "you show me no respect but you show my sister plenty, why is that?"

"Though she seems like a nice woman I do not respect her fully because she has yet earned it from me but she has enough respect where I can be civil. The only one to have earned my respect is Gaius for what he has done for me and for the way that he handled me when I was," he looked down to the ground in shame, "not myself. I apologize to you too Gaius, I am usually aware of my surroundings and even though I was startled that is no excuse for how I acted. I was taught that one should always be on guard when in an unfamiliar place."

Arthur growled at Merlin, "yet I get no apology as you have disrespected me whilst in my den, in my pack! Not only did you disrespect me but threw me to the floor and beaten two of my Beta guards."

"Well if you weren't a prat then it wouldn't have happened now, would it! If you didn't let your pride overshadow your judgment then you should have known that I did not mean to offend you! But I will not apologize for defending myself!" Merlin exclaimed, "how is one suppose to be a leader when they can't even control their temper!"

Arthur growled clenching his fists trying to find some self-control to not kill the Omega right there and then, "that is an example of treason! And for such disrespect, you shall be sentenced to the cells!"

The room sounded in approval while a few others believed that the Omega deserved a harsher punishment, all except one.

"Please, Arthur he does not know what he means! He was not raised like the rest of us please grant him mercy" Gaius pleaded.

"Mercy? There shall not be mercy for his behavior is unacceptable and don't you dare try to defend this stranger Gaius. For I have not forgotten that you did not do as you were told and made sure that no one is to know about his presence and even though I have forgiven you since you were caring for a savage. But if you continue to defend him then I will take away your mercy!" Arthur growled at Gaius to which he instantly submitted and bared his neck to Arthur.

"You're an asshole you know that!" Merlin yelled, "how dare you! To treat the elderly in such an unsavory manner is unacceptable! That man is wiser than you can ever hope to be and should be treated with respect!"

"No, how dare you to treat me in such a way! I will add more to that sentence if I must in order for you to learn respect!"

"Yeah because that's respect right! No that's fear and I will never fear you!"

"That is enough!" Arthur shouted, "Gwaine, Elyan take him to his cell and tell the guard that he will be remaining there for 6 days."

There were gasps, oh how Arthur was tired of hearing them, when Morgana spoke out, "I know that you are angry brother but is that a wise decision? He is still injured and the heat might cause complications."

Arthur knew exactly what she meant, that Merlin could possibly die from the heat when his body was still recovering but he was so angry that he didn't care about the consequences at this point, all he cared about was putting that disrespecting Omega in his place and by spending time in the cells will teach him who was really in charge. "I don't care, this Omega will learn his place! Now take him away before I kill him."

The two holding Merlin nodded before dragging a growling and glaring Omega out the den and to the cave that held the cells.

Arthur was smug when they pulled that horrid Omega from his den when he felt Morgana place a hand on his shoulder, "what do you think?" Arthur asked after a moment.

Morgana remained silent but her hand tightened and that was all Arthur needed to know.

* * *

Merlin was thrown not too gently into the cell, the two Alphas closed his cell and they quickly walked away, Merlin couldn't blame them though even if he was extremely angry that he was being put into this kind of situation what he did out there was a rookie mistake. His father would be extremely disappointed with how he handled it. And even though the Prime was the biggest prat in existence he shouldn't have lost his temper like that because maybe this could have all been avoided. And not to mention that it was hot as hell here, it as if he was in a sauna, without the steam but for some reason, he knew he was going to be put in here regardless of the situation. That Alpha was too full of himself and just breathing at him wrong would have easily landed him here.

He could feel himself sweating bullets as he began looking around his small cell and see if he can find some comfort since he was going to be staying here for 6 days.

But all there is a small table made out of stone with a pitcher of water made from clay with a small cup next to it. Merlin wondered if that was all they were going to give him for the remainder of his stay within this horrid place but there was nothing else he can do. The bar was made out of thick steel and the room was too small for him to shift into his wolf form comfortably by the looks of things. So he had no choice but to wait.

So he made a plan since at most times people would have drained their water supply due to the fact that there is no entertainment and too hot to keep their minds occupied, he believed that the next course of action was to ration the water and keeping himself hydrated while keeping himself preoccupied.

So he moved himself to a make-shift bed made out of leaves and small furs, he was not sure if they will bring him food but he was glad he ate before he was placed in this cell. For what he was going to do was going to cause him to forget everything around him so that time will go a lot faster and he will not appear weak when they finally take him out of the cell.

He grabbed the pitcher of water that was close to the mound and poured himself a cup, he noticed that there was barely anything within the pitcher, he sighed he had less than he originally thought. So now he had to ration it very carefully now if he wanted to stay decently hydrated. He threw his head back and drank all the water in the cup before sitting cross-legged on the mound then got comfortable.

He placed his hands on top of his knees, closed his eyes, and began to meditate. Isaac had taught him this trick once a long time ago it was a way of clearing your mind and finding peace within your body and some days he could stay within meditation at most five days so he knew he would be fine.

So he allowed his mind to wander to somewhere else, somewhere cold, somewhere that wasn't here and at times he was somewhat aware of himself moving and drinking bits of water before re-entering his meditation state.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of footsteps on stone, they were light clearly female, and though humid he could detect the sweet scent of that of an Omega.

Not a moment later a beautiful woman with brown curly hair appeared, she seemed delicate almost skittish when she realized that Merlin was staring at her. "Oh um hello, I'm just uh..." the woman stuttered, Merlin could see that she was holding a pitcher of water in one hand while in the other a plate of bread. Merlin didn't want to alarm her because she seemed frightened enough he just simply smiled and nodded politely.

She smiled nervously, "well yes um I'm just going to," she said as she hesitantly reached through the bars and placed the plate on the floor then grabbing the old pitcher and replaced it with the new one. He made sure to keep his body relaxed and sat completely still because it seemed that she would run once he moved too suddenly.

He nodded at her again politely while keeping the small smile on his face when she completed her task, she smiled at him again but this time a little wider than before, she turned around to leave when she looked at him again.

"You know everyone in the village has been talking about how much of a savage you were, how you fought Arthur and a few Beta guards before you were overpowered by some of the other Alphas and when Morgana had told me to come serve you I was so scared I wasn't sure what I was expecting," she looked conflicted for a moment before continuing, "I don't think you're like us well you are but you just don't act like us but I'm not saying that you don't I just think that..." she looked very flustered and Merlin couldn't help but think that she was adorable.

Merlin chuckled, which caused the woman's eyes to widen, "yes I understand what you mean. I will not lie though I'm quite different from all of you, we are the same you and I, regardless of how I behave. Even though I was raised a lot differently than all of you especially concerning the ways of an Omega," even though he knew he was different from them just remembering what they had said about him not being one of them hurt him, even though he never had an urge to look for his kind it still hurt to know that they didn't want him. "But it does not mean that I am a savage I'm just different in background and from where I come from you all would be considered the savages not me," Merlin stated feeling a little frustrated and it must have shown in his tone when he noticed that she began to inch away from him in discomfort and fear. Merlin sighed, calming himself so that he won't frighten her anymore than he already had, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

She stared at him for a moment before walking back to the cell bars close enough for Merlin to touch her, "you know I heard more than you being a savage," she leaned in as if to tell him a secret looking towards the exit where she had come from, "Morgana says that even though you were aggressive that it wasn't your fault, she said that after having time to reflect on the situation you defended yourself when Arthur pushed you to act out as you did. But as well you seem to fascinate her and if anyone can get Morgana's favor then you are more or less free," the woman smiled at him, "there's no need to worry Merlin you will be just fine, just one more day and you will be out of here."

"Has it already been 5 days? Wow I really did it this time," Merlin stated, then he noticed that she was beginning to sweat as her hair was beginning to stick to her shoulders, "you should go. It isn't healthy for someone like you to be in the heat for so long."

She looked confused for a moment before smiling then nodded as she made her way to the exit before turning to look over her shoulder, "I'm Gwen by the way and I hope I can meet you properly once you are out of this cell and Merlin you're right we are the same," she stated before walking out of sight.

Merlin stared after her for a moment feeling a little happier then he had since this whole thing began, he turned to the bread and realized that he was feeling rather hungry and started to get sweaty again. Since he was in deep meditation for so long he managed to calm his body temperature so the heat wouldn't overwhelm him and now with the food, he could have some strength before going back under again.

He devoured the bread easily and happily admitted that it was the best bread that he has ever eaten then drinking two cups of water for good measure before going back under.

Then he heard the sounds of heavier footsteps, clearly male, walking down the steps but he stayed as he was so not to appear threatening. He heard the jingle of keys and the cell door opening, "alright Omega let's go the Prime wishes to speak to you."

Merlin immediately did as he was told and allowed the Beta guard to escort him out of the cells, once outside he winced at the sunbeams, since he mostly stayed in meditation throughout the whole ordeal which meant he had his eyes closed and he was going to need some time before his eyes fully adjusted to the light.

The guard took him back to Arthur's den and all was the same as it was 6 days ago, it was the same but there was a noticeable difference within the room. The council members were not present but there were guards appointed in different areas of the room there were at least 4 Beta guards in total, he made sure to assess them as he passed and saw that when it came down to a real fight he analyzed that this group was not attuned to each other meaning that they don't often train together but he did notice that they looked strong but lacking at the same time. So that meant that the prat thought he wasn't much of a threat since he didn't choose the best of his guards only semi-decent fighters and he found that insulting, to say the least.

He was lead directly to the front, right in front of that smug Alpha's face but he made sure school himself as to not let anything show.

They stared each other down before Arthur turned to Gaius that was sitting close to his mound of furs on his left, "assess him before we can begin I don't want this Omega to disturb any more than he already has."

Merlin fought the urge to growl before was calmed when Gaius got up to look him over, "I'm glad you are alright my boy not many people can last a day in the cells," he whispered, he was holding a medicine basket that he placed on the ground and ushered him to sit down. That was when Gaius grabbed his arm to pull the bandage off before gasping, "what is it?" Arthur demanded, glaring at the Omega.

"It's impossible anyone who's gone into the cells has always come back sweaty and warm for the most part but he's cold!" Gaius stated staring at Merlin in disbelief.

"That can't be possible," Morgana said, getting up as she walked towards the pair.

"Morgana" Arthur exclaimed his tone was stern and filled with warning but Morgana simply waved him away as she reached to touch Merlin's arm when she too gasped, "what is it?'

"It's true he's cold! Hell, there's not an ounce of sweat on him!" she looked at Merlin expressionless, "how are you able to do this?" she demanded.

Merlin looked at her for a moment as if to question her dominance then nodded to show that he choose to answer and not because she demanded it from him which kinda irked her a bit, "it is a technique that I have acquired it is a simple meditational tactic that allows me to go into a dream-like state for however long I wish and during my meditation I willed my body to cool itself so I do not become dehydrated too quickly," he explained looking directly into Arthur's eyes in a way that was clear for anyone to see that he was saying 'what's next?' with his eyes, Arthur growled in response.

"Amazing, I have never heard of such a thing," Gaius said.

"So you mean that you were sleeping during the time of your sentence," Arthur growled, causing Morgana, Gaius, and the guards to flinch but still Merlin was unaffected by his authority.

"In a sense, I have reason to believe that your usual sentences are about 3 days before being let go and I was the first one to stay for 6 days and a bunch of other things that you wouldn't understand so it would be a waste to tell you but being in a cave for more than 3 days can be deadly, if you agree" Merlin growled and to everyone's disbelief everyone except the Alpha flinched.

Gaius looked at Merlin as if he was from another world, 'what is this boy?' he thought, never has an Omega caused this sort of impact, it was fascinating, to say the least. Morgana simply had a very thoughtful expression as she stared at Merlin.

But the two didn't realize this since they were too busy glaring at each other, then there was a clap that confused the two and looked to the source to see Morgana smiling happily, "I want him!"

* * *

 _Hey everyone thank you for stopping by._

 _I really hope you enjoyed yourself while reading._

 _Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!_

 _See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur laughed, "I must have something in my ears because I could have sworn you said that you wanted him, which would be fairly stupid wouldn't you agree sister," he said mockingly as he glared at her.

Morgana ignored said comment when she replied, "but Arthur I have never met an Omega quite like him, he's different and from what Gaius has told us does not know anything about our kind except for some basics that the children know. Imagine what he could be after learning more about his people-"

"Morgana no! I refuse! This Omega is a savage!" Arthur roared, stomping over to where they were seated on the floor too which Morgana got up in defiance. Merlin was about to stand when Gaius grabbed his arms and shook his head indicating that this was a very bad idea, he sighed but remained seated as he allowed Gaius to wrap his wounds that were at his sides.

"He is not a savage! Just misunderstood!" Morgana defended, "if you had listened to what Gwen had said then you would-"

Arthur threw his arms up in exasperation, "Oh yes your Omega servant, who is beneath you in status! Of course, I didn't listen to her! No servant is going to tell me how to rule!"

Morgana growled fiercely with eyes nearly glowing in rage if he were a lesser man Merlin would have gotten on his knees in apology, he was very glad that her anger was not directed at him. "I'll pretend you didn't just say that but you are going to listen when I say that I want him to stay with me," her anger softened into a look of what Merlin can only describe as tiredness and sadness but she hid it well you wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't looking for it. It would seem that Arthur had noticed because his stance lessened from being overly intimidating to a lesser state. "Arthur, it is the same thing every single day here, don't you want to know what else is out there except for the pack and the other packs that we rarely meet with as it is. It's one boring day after another boring day! But now we find this Omega, an Omega who is very different than any Omega that we have ever met and it gets me thinking that there might be more out there than we originally thought."

Morgana stared at Arthur for a moment as his expression turned thoughtful, Merlin could tell that they were having a silent conversation amongst themselves, Arthur sighed, "alright!" Morgana smiled clearly smug that she won this argument, "on one condition!"

"I knew there was going to be a but" Merlin groaned, which surprised him because this showed that he was actually showing interest in staying here for a bit longer than originally planned and judging by the look on his face he knew that he was going to hate whatever he decided for him to do.

"Anything!" Morgana stated.

"I am right here! You can say it to me directly!" Merlin complained, to which Gaius shushed him.

"That this Omega is to be monitored at all times by an Alpha of my choosing."

"I don't need to be watched like a child!" Merlin yelled feeling rather annoyed, he almost got up to go yell in that stupid Alpha's face when Gaius grabbed around his waist to keep him from moving.

"Fair, anything else."

"He is not allowed to sleep within the Omega den I don't want him corrupting or hurting the other Omega's."

"What the fuck did you just say!" Merlin cursed.

Arthur turned his way and growled at him, "what the fuck do you want I'm not talking to you!'

"That's the problem dipshit! You aren't talking to me!" Merlin stood up lightly pushing Gaius out of the way, "you don't fucking make these kinds of decisions on your own! This is my life that you're trying to control over here."

Arthur looked back at Morgana, "and you want to learn something from this savage."

Morgana didn't say a word just glared at Merlin, it sent shivers down his spine and he knew that if he didn't stop talking, she was going to kill him herself. She nodded, "yes I do."

Arthur growled in annoyance, "Gaius."

"Uh yes, sire?" Gaius asked in confusion unsure where this was leading.

"Since you are the only one that this savage seems to tolerate, he will be staying with you for the remainder of his stay but as for his punishment for the continuous disrespect of his betters, he will be training with the Alpha's since it is fitting for a savage who only knows violence. So you have your mornings and evenings with him Morgana so you can learn everything you can from him and teach him proper Omega etiquette while you're at it, he will scare all the Omega's if he continues to behave this way."

Morgana smiled happily as she tried not to appear excited, "thank you so-"

"But I'm not finished, he will only be allowed to stay for 60 days any longer than that then I will be forced to remove him permanently" Arthur growled glaring at Merlin, too which Merlin didn't dare stand down from.

"So we're on to death threats, are we? Fine have it your way" Merlin stated before turning away from him with a wave of his hand as if he was dismissing him, he didn't have to look to know that Arthur was furious and filled with murderous intent as he gave Morgana his best Sunday smile. "Where do we begin Miss Morgana?"

* * *

"You're an idiot!" Gaius scolded as he smacked him across the head. They were making the way down the steps back to Gaius' hut after Arthur pretty much threw them out demanding that the Omega remains in the healer's care for a week to rest before doing any duties that will be expected of him for the rest of his stay. Morgana stayed behind to more or less calm Arthur down while giving him the in-your-face-I-won speech it would seem, Morgana seems to be the type of woman that will take whatever opportunity to harass Arthur.

"What! He was speaking as if my life wasn't my own to command I have every right to live the life that I choose," Merlin stated rubbing the back of his head, "but man the way they were going it sounded like a custody battle, wow I never want to divorce if that's how it looks like."

Gaius looked at him confusedly before shaking his head, "nevermind that we need to get you fed, you don't seem dehydrated but you must be hungry I have some soup for you in my hut," he said, " but you should know better than to start a fight with an Alpha! And I may not know how you were able to go to such feats but it was a very idiotic thing to do since you were still recovering."

Gaius was angry with him and for some reason just seeing him so upset with him didn't really sit well with Merlin, when he was growing up he always helped Mrs. Adams around the house whenever she needed him, Merlin loved her like the grandmother that he never knew he needed. Even if he was busy doing schoolwork, training, chores, or anything Issac needed help within the workshop, he never allowed that to stop him to care for his widowed neighbor, through her he has learned many life lessons that not even Isaac could teach him, and from the many things that she taught him, he learned to respect the elderly because of their wisdom and history. Without them, there would be no past to learn from and to see Gaius be so disappointed with him made him think of Mrs. Adams knowing if she were here she would have smacked him upside the head for his foolishness, pretty much as Gaius has done.

"I apologize greatly, Gaius I am a stranger within in your village and I have caused great disruptions just by being here. You should not be punished for my shortcomings, it was rather foolish of me to behave in such an unruly manner, I was raised better than that. If you may wish that I do not reside within your home then I am sure if you speak to Arthur he will place me elsewhere where I can not disturb you further," Merlin apologized frowning as he stared down at the floor in shame.

There was a chuckle, Merlin looked up to see Gaius staring at him with an amused smile on his face, "my you truly are some Omega aren't you? One minute you speak simply like the common folk but then other times you speak as if you are someone of high standing. You know Morgana isn't the only one that wants to get to know you and regardless of what they say you are not the savage that they make you out to be. Now come we will continue this discussion once we get to the hut there are some questions that I would like to ask you. I would like to know more about that technique that you had mentioned in the den I am quite curious about it," Gaius smiled and Merlin knew that this person with time will become a very special person in his life.

* * *

It did not take long to go from one end of the village to the other but what made the trip longer was the looks that he was receiving as he walked with Gaius.

There was a lot of distrust and fear in their eyes as Omega mothers and 'fathers' pushed their children away from him and some Alpha's stayed close to where he was in order to intimidate him by standing there and flexing their muscles and sending what he could only describe as warning waves of energy. As if they were telling him with this energy that they were sending, that they wouldn't hesitate to attack if he stepped out of line.

"So I guess someone must have told them how much of a savage I am," Merlin said dryly, he didn't look away from them because he was too curious about his surroundings and simply ignored the Alphas that were trying to act tough.

"Yes well you can't blame them for being wary, after what you had done six days ago it will take some time before they can trust you but for now..." Gaius trailed off not paying them any attention as he guided him through the village.

Merlin sighed, "for now they are going to hate me until I prove that I'm not a savage" Merlin wanted to growl in frustration but he knew that if he showed any signs of aggression then the Alpha's, who are already on edge as is, will attack him and he wasn't up for that right now.

Gaius clapped him on the shoulder being rubbing once to comfort, "there is no reason to fear, you will be fine, from what I learned through the years is that the best part of being wronged is when you prove that you were innocent" he stated.

Merlin smiled softly before nodding, "thank you, Gaius, for everything. But can I ask you a question?"

Gaius nodded, "You have questions about the village is that right?"

"Well yes. Whenever I have heard about packs they always mentioned how savage they are and how they live out in the woods. Basically saying that they were uncivilized. Even though I hate the prat, he seems to lead the pack quite normally as far I know well minus the snarling and the growling," Merlin frowned remembering how he was treated by that stupid Alpha.

Gaius chuckled, "yes well Arthur is indeed a good leader, though many packs are as savage and uncivilized as you have mentioned though Arthur's ancestor's never believed in it, they believed that it made them appear weak and simple. It was said that back then when humans and our ancestors lived together in harmony his ancestors were inspired by human living that they decided to create this village. When the humans realized their plans they helped in creating this place," Merlin looked around to see everyone working, there were shop owners sells goods and wares that Merlin knew were made by hand. As well as a produce stand where there were fruits and vegetables resting on top.

"Does everyone have a role in the village?" Merlin asked, watching as an Omega woman came with a small child walking over to the stand laughing with the owner of the cart who was another Omega woman. Merlin looked to the other carts that many of the owners of the carts were indeed Omega's and Beta's, he also noticed that the people were trading and not buying whenever they went to the stalls to get anything. "Do you not have currency here?"

"No, we find that we don't need them here, that is something that our people disagreed on when creating this village, we believed that no one should be turned away simply because they don't have any means of 'affording' the things we need. As long as they have something to trade then they will have everything that they need to survive," Gaius stated with a thoughtful look before walking to one of the stalls that sell clothes, "let me show you how to works. But when we go there stay a few feet behind me, you are new to the village and the people care not for those who are unfamiliar."

Merlin nodded as he watched Gaius speak to the Omega male that seemed to want to be anywhere but there in that very moment, "hello Will how are you today?" Gaius spoke pleasantly.

The Omega, called Will growled softly, "bored is more like it Gaius, must I really stand here to trade, I rather be in the fields," Will grumbled, upset that they had assigned him to trade with the people and even though he was an Omega he could careless for social interactions when there could be better things to do with his time. Then he noticed that other Omega standing behind the healer and realized that this Omega was rather unfamiliar, he jumped in surprise, "holy crap you're the savage aren't you!" Will shouted, causing everyone that was close by to look in their direction. The Alpha's that were already hovering were starting to step a bit closer to where they were, Merlin groaned, 'really!' he thought, he didn't do a damn thing.

Gaius growled, "really Will are you trying to start unnecessary fighting! You should know better!" Gaius scolded Will, who didn't look at all guilty for putting Merlin on the spot.

In fact, he ignored Gaius as he leaned over the stand as if to whisper a secret to Merlin, "I heard around that you were so savage that you attacked the Alpha unprovoked! Is it true?" Will whispered, looking curious and excited to hear Merlin's response that he felt a bit happy that someone was actually interested in his side of the story.

Before Gaius could scold him again, Merlin leaned over whispering in Will's ear, "Nah not unprovoked! Though that Alpha of yours is a prat if I ever did see one, tossed him over my shoulder when he demanded that I submit," Will leaned back to stare at Merlin in shock before clapping his hands together to applaud him.

"Alright! I'm glad someone gave him what he deserved, I always thought him a bastard. I think you and I are going to be good friends" Will grinned, too which Merlin responded with a smile of his own, Gaius sighed as he swept his hand down his face.

"Honestly you rebellious Omega. You better not let the guard catch you saying that again, then it will be the heat for you... again" Gaius stated, before pointing to a red cloth on the table and some other article of clothing, "now are you going to trade with me or not," Will rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment on his face as he got the clothes from the table while Gaius reached into his pocket to hand over a four vials with liquid to Will and with that trade Gaius got the clothes. "Don't get into unnecessary trouble Will," Gaius said as he walked away from the stand.

Merlin waved at him goodbye as he began following Gaius before he was stopped from the hand around his arm, Merlin turned to see Will smiling a bit arrogantly, "hey I'll see you around alright savage."

Merlin chuckled before replying, "yeah definitely!" before running to catch up to Gaius who was waiting for him towards the end of the market, smiling happily with all this going on he thought maybe he will be alone with no friends to talk to besides Gaius and Morgana and possibly Gwen if he ever saw her again because of how it was all arranged it seemed more of a business type relationship rather than a friendship. And Will seemed like an interesting fellow with a fun sense of humor and when he had called him savage he didn't mean it to be offensive, it sounded more of a playful nickname, which Merlin was grateful for.

Once he was beside the healer, Gaius handed him the clothes that he had gotten from the stand, "here my boy I believe this is yours," he stated as Merlin grabbed the clothes from him staring at it in wonder before staring at Gaius in disbelief.

"You are giving this to me, why? You just got these. Shouldn't it be yours?" Merlin asked, rubbing the smooth cloth of one the clothing in between his fingers.

Gaius smiled as they were getting closer to Gaius' hut, "well I suppose it's my way of saying welcome to your new home even if it's temporary and you needed new clothes anyway your old ones seem a bit worn," Gaius stated as they neared his hut as he waved a hand at Merlin's tattered clothing that has many ripes and tears in them, "now let's get inside, you must be hungry."

Merlin's stomach growled in response causing Merlin to blush as Gaius laughed as they went inside, "thank you I really appreciate the offer and I'll make sure to pay you back somehow," Merlin stated sounding a bit embarrassed, too which Gaius dismissed him as he began to prepare his lunch.

Merlin spent the rest of the day with Gaius in his hut learning about the different potions and medicines and to say the least Merlin was intrigued by it all and would ask questions whenever he could. He would even tell Gaius of the different plants he knows that he uses whenever he would cook his meals which interested Gaius greatly as he loves discovering new uses for herbs.

This continued for the rest of the week as well and the more time they spent together, the closer they became and Merlin was even getting comfortable enough to talk more about the place that he had come from but kept being raised by humans to himself. He still wasn't sure where Gaius stood on the idea of humans because even though he spoke of his ancestors he wanted to make sure that his town was safe from them in case they thought it would be fun to hurt them for no reason like the other pack would have done.

But what seemed to be getting old was that people didn't even want to enter the hut anymore since they knew that he was going to be there, which hurt him and greatly annoyed him, it wasn't as if he had it out for anyone that might have a cough or something. So that would mean that Gaius had to leave the comfort of his hut to go take care of sick people that being at home was more comfortable, 'what a joke' Merlin thought annoyed. It was utterly ridiculous, but the upsides to the at-home visits are that whenever possible Will would come by and keep Merlin company whenever Gaius was busy with a patient outside but most times Merlin would read Gaius's mass collection of books to keep busy if Will was busy as well.

But for the most part, Merlin and Will would joke around together telling each other dumb jokes to make the other laugh and Will would sometimes tell him some gossip that he's heard around the village that were interesting at times like this also gave him some insight to how they lived but boring at times since to Will these happenings were rather interesting but to him its as if they did the same thing every day without fail. But most times the gossips were about him and their stories of how much of a savage he was and apparently how much of a slut he was.

"People often say that you are so savage that you probably take more than one partners since your Alpha won't be able to control you."

"What the fuck?" Merlin yelled angrily.

"I know right! I mean you don't even look the sharing type and you definitely aren't as chaotic as they say you are. Hell if your savage then I'm the God of Chaos because at most times your the one who tells me not to be so, what's the word" Will said, as he twirled his hand a bit as he searched for the right word.

"I think the word you're looking for is idiotic" Merlin snickered as Will smacked his arm in protest.

"Yeah well, whatever!" Will grumbled, "so I guess it's going to be our last day hanging out like this huh?" Merlin groaned as he slammed his head on top of the table, "well that's attractive" Will snickered.

Merlin pointed at him with his head still on the table, "shut up!" causing Will to laugh even harder. Merlin frowned as he looked up at his new friend laugh at his expense, "I so hate you right now."

"Oh, Merlin! Of course, you don't, if it wasn't for me then you would have been bored out of your mind with Gaius going out doing his rounds and you having to stay here. So you're welcome" Will stated looking very proud of himself.

Merlin glared at him, "yeah whatever helps you sleep at night. But I guess the only good thing that will be coming from this is that I will finally be able to eat solids now, so that's something," Merlin stated feeling a bit happy about it. This whole week Gaius made sure that he ate nothing but soup or porridge which even though is very delicious was something that he was starting to get tired of. He says that since he spent a long time in the heat with very little food he had to start by eating liquids first as to give his stomach time to settle, "after today I get to eat meat!"

Will laughed, "yeah you're going to like the food the hunters always come back with they always bring the best finds."

"Yeah well, that's promising," Merlin learned that they had a group of Alpha's that were in charge of hunting for the pack that would hunt for an entire week so they can get enough meat to last them a month. Then suddenly a thought came to mind as he thought about tomorrow, "what's Morgana like?" Merlin asked, feeling a bit curious about the woman who tried so hard for him to stay.

"Well she's like Arthur to be honest though they often hate being compared, I guess she's a lot better than that bastard," Will said thoughtfully.

Merlin confused sat up straight to look at Will, "what do you mean?"

"Well I mean she cares but she doesn't often show it and I don't mean that she doesn't give a crap but she just seems to recluse herself in a way. I guess she wants to appear as an Omega Prime rather than just a regular Omega and the only one that she seems close to is her Omega servant, Gwen. But man she can have a wicked temper that can scare people at times, to be on her bad side is the worse decision that you can ever hope to make. Though often times since everyone kinda seems to ignore me I get to see things that people don't often see," Will said smiling sadly, Merlin placed a hand on his arm in comfort and urged him to continue, "I think she's lonely, to be honest, and I think the only person that she can trust is Gwen but often times when I see them interact Morgana seems to put a small wall between them so I guess she doesn't trust her completely."

Merlin nodded taking in this information, 'she isn't the only one who's lonely' he thought to himself as he stared at Will.

"Well, I should start going it's almost lunch and I want to go eat something other than soup thanks" Will stated arrogantly though there was a slight tremble in his voice and Merlin knew that during the time of spending every day with Will. He doesn't often talk about his feelings during conversations and when they do come up he always has a 'reason' to leave. From what Merlin has gathered about Omega's from Gaius is that it's important that an Omega gets comfort from other Omega's when they are feeling down and socialize with them but from what Gaius has told him Will seems to have trouble fitting in with the other Omegas. Simply for the fact that he behaves very differently from them to the point where others call him rebellious against his instincts from a docile Omega that he's supposed to be. Will is often loud, obnoxious, opinionated, and messy while a proper Omega is meant to be softly spoken, to speak when spoken to, to be calm and sweet as if they were in some kind of Disney movie. Merlin didn't see anything wrong with that, hell back at home Will would seem normal because he behaved like a typical teenager.

And even though he thought about it, Merlin hasn't brought it up since he wasn't sure if Will would be comfortable in him mentioning it but Omega males seem to be a rarity within the pack and he is often bullied by the other males because they believe that he is the reason that other Alpha's prefer the females rather than the males. Gaius is actually surprised that Will came on his own to meet with Merlin when he had no reason to. Merlin believes that since both of them are so similar that Will feels a lot more comfortable with him and Gaius actually encourages their meetings since it could be a good influence on both of them.

"Yeah thanks" Merlin grumbled while Will chuckled when a thought suddenly came to mind, with everything happening tomorrow he wasn't sure they would have any time together after this, "will I see you tomorrow?" Merlin asked as he walked Will to the door.

Will looked thoughtful for a moment, "well I'll make sure to have supper with you everyday so we can have some time to hang out but during the day I'm not too sure about that since I don't know how our schedules will let us meet up," Will said, Merlin was somewhat sad that he won't be able to hang out with Will through the day but was happy knowing that he will be spending some time with Will at dinner at least. "But I'll try to visit in the afternoon to see how training is, I'm sure it's going to be awesome to see you wipe the floor with some of those Alpha's," he said sounding excited.

Merlin shook his head as he looks at Will fondly, "you really want to see me beat someone up, don't you?"

"Of course! I mean who doesn't enjoy a good beat down now and then and knowing that it's your friend who's doing the beating makes it a whole lot more fun to watch!"

"You're crazy you know that."

"Yeah well your life would have been dull if you didn't have me around," Will said proudly puffing out his chest.

"And that's a good thing?" Merlin joked, laughing when Will punched him in the arm in protest, as they agreed to see eachother tomorrow.

"See ya!" Merlin yelled as he waved Will goodbye at the door since the Alpha guard doesn't allow him to go any further which is rather stupid since he was right there. The Alpha goes by the name Lancelot and he seems like the type that Merlin could probably get on with if it wasn't for the fact that Lancelot was ordered to not speak to him but when he does it's always with Gaius and his tone is always respectful. And from all their interactions Merlin can tell that the man is very kind-hearted with a heart of gold but it sure as hell a lot of fun to mess with him. Merlin looks to the left side of the hut where he sees the VERY handsome Alpha standing just in front of the hut.

"Hey Lancelot!" the alpha turned to him with an eyebrow raise with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "thanks for protecting this village from me! You know you're the only thing that's stopping me from doing any savage shit! They don't know how amazing you are, they will tell your story for years to come! When they talk about the prime example of how an Alpha should be it's going to be your name that will be told around every single fire pit! Lancelot, you're a legend! Now since I can't cause any havoc out there I'm going to do some crazy shit in here! I just wanted to let you know!" Merlin announced as he raced back inside very dramatically as he slammed the door shut then pressed his ear against the door and waited very silently and since the walls were thin it wasn't hard to hear outside. He waited for only a second when he heard a soft laugh just outside the door, he jumped up throwing his fist in the air as he cheered in victory.

Ever since that Alpha came around the first day Merlin has tried his very hardest to get the man to react but he wouldn't budge, he would just be silent and just stared at him during his antics but then by the third day he started to react to him just by raising an eyebrow and all this time he thought it would be impossible but it happened. He caused the man to laugh! He fucking did it! "Yeah! I knew I could do it I fucking made you laugh! Whoop, whoop my life is now complete!" Merlin yelled as he ran around the hut feeling super excited. Now he had to try harder now because that laugh was too soft. He wanted the whole shebang. He wanted that man to be rolling in tears after he was done with him.

"Now what's this about?"

Merlin stopped jumping around when he sees Gaius walk through the door watching with him in amusement.

He rocked back and forth looking extremely excited, "I did the impossible Gaius!" Merlin yelled, as he practically bounced over to Gaius to grab the medical equipment from his arms to set on top of a nearby table.

Gaius laughed, "I think I'm going to regret this when I ask why you're-"

Merlin interrupted as he jumped with joy, "I made Lancelot laugh Gaius as I told you I would! It took a lot of time and effort but I finally managed to do it!" Merlin's eyes practically sparkled with how happy he was that Gaius couldn't help but laugh at the pure silliness of this Omega.

"Young Omega these days finding simple pleasure in harassing an honorable Alpha guard, when I was younger the guards was the most honored in the pack besides the Prime," Gaius stated and pretending to be reminiscing on the 'good old days'.

"Hey!" Merlin protested, "if you were left alone all day with nothing to do but entertain yourself with an occasional Will who only comes when he's available or slacking off then the next best thing is to mess with the guard. It's principle Gaius! In fact, it would be a crime that I don't mess with a guard! Hold on!" Merlin stated before walking towards the door without opening it he yelled, "sorry but your an easy target Lance it's not my fault your easy! This can all stop right now if you said something to me you know! All the suffering you have faced these last few days can come to an end if you just said something!" Merlin immediately put an ear to the door and could clearly hear the sounds of someone trying not to laugh, coughing and all. "Alright but I just want to let you know that you asked for it!" Merlin yelled as he walked back to an eyebrow raised Gaius who smacked him upside the head but gladly accepted it since he was being an idiot.

Gaius trying not to laugh scolded Merlin, "now leave him alone and go organize the herbs that I picked yesterday, I haven't had the chance to get to it, while I go ahead and make the soup," he said as he pretended to not see the look of utter horror on Merlin's face when the word soup was said.

Merlin groaned before stomping to the corner of the room where there was a large basket full of herbs and it was amazingly full to the very brim, he knew that he was going to take some time to organize them. He groaned again as he sat there looking and sniffing each herb then placing them in their own respective piles.

Gaius looked at him for a moment before shaking his head in amusement as he got on with lunch.

And when lunch was finally served Gaius has made sure throughout the week that he made enough for three people at least at times when Will stayed long enough to eat but for Lancelot as well. Since the man was instructed to watch Merlin all day he tends to get his meals later on in the day since no one is available until later so Gaius always made enough for him so he doesn't get hungry. Merlin without fail will take the food to him just so he can mock him for failing his job in watching him since he is technically not supposed to leave the house.

"Lunch is ready" Gaius called, as he placed two bowls filled with soup on the table and was able to walk, rather slow, to the door with the third when Merlin bolted up from his chair and nearly ran Gaius down to grab the bowl from his hands. "There is no need for that Gaius I'll give it to him" Merlin stated sounding rather breathless, Gaius shook his head at the stupidity of the Omega as he told him to hurry before the soup went cold. Merlin grinned as he strutted out the door as if he was holding the most valuable object in the world.

"Honestly that Omega is going to be the death of me" Gaius shook his head in amusement as he began to eat his soup then sighed, "this is getting old," he said as he stared down at his soup.

Merlin flew out the door with a wide smile as he made a whole production of walking to the guard with the soup in his hand, he then bowed to him very dramatically then handed him his soup, "to the honorable guard who is failing his job! Look at me Lance I am outside, I'm not supposed to be here at all, come on Lancelot I just told you, you were going to be a legend, what happened?" Merlin said sounding very disappointed, "you're better than this Lance come on, do better." Then he walked away shaking his head in disappointment, "do better," Merlin stated again just as he closed the door behind him.

Lancelot tried to keep his laughter under control as it was unfit for a guard to be seen so carefree while on duty but there is something about that Omega that you can't help but laugh at his unusual antics. Though he is under oath to only speak to the Omega unless absolutely necessary Lance believes that he might actually enjoy himself if he ever sat down to actually talk to the Omega. He took a sip of his soup to hide the noticeable grin on his face before someone sees him and as he eats the only thing he can think of is, 'yeah this soup is getting old.'

"I did it, Gaius!" Merlin said as he sat down to eat his meal, "mmm delicious. You've outdone yourself, Gaius, It's delicious," and it was true even though Merlin was starting to grow tired of eating soup every single day for every meal every single one that he has eaten were all delicious.

"Oh hush boy you are growing as tired of them as I am, tomorrow will be the day we re-introduce solids into your body so tomorrow I'll make sure to get some good helping of meat to celebrate your healing being complete," Gaius stated looking relieved, Merlin sighed in relief glad that he wasn't the only one who was getting tired of the soup.

"Yeah well it still doesn't change the fact that it is delicious and not only that I wouldn't be eating anything at all if it wasn't for you finding me in the woods and saving me as you did, I really do you owe for that" Merlin said gratefully as he smiled at Gaius in appreciation.

Gaius simply patted his hand, "there is no need for that my boy, if not me then I'm sure someone else would have, so there is no need for you to thank me as long as you stay healthy and out of trouble," he looked pointedly at Merlin who smiled sheepishly "that is all I ask."

Merlin laughed awkwardly, "well then you don't know me too well because I seem to attract a lot of trouble just by being around."

Gaius just shook his head, "what am I going to do with you, now finish up so we can go back to organizing those herbs you started on earlier," Merlin nodded as he went back to his meal then later after everyone was finished made another mockery of Lancelot as he got his plate from him and since Gaius cooked Merlin was in charge of cleaning the plates in a clean water filled buckets then dried and put them away.

And until that time then onwards was Merlin helping Gaius organize the herbs then had a small lesson on them and their properties while making potions. Mostly the only thing Merlin is allowed to do when making the potions is grinding herbs down in a mortar to make healing balms then putting them in containers for later patients or Gaius will use the goo to heat up then place it in their respective containers. They did this all afternoon close to early evening as they talked and joked about what they did that day when there was a knock on the door, "hold on a moment," Gaius got up from the table as he made his way to the door.

Merlin watched in interest while grinding the herbs when it was revealed to be Lancelot and another Alpha standing just behind him, the both of them looked very serious as Lancelot whispered something to Gaius, "oh I see," Gaius stated as he turned to Merlin with a very uncertain expression.

"What's wrong Gaius?" he asked.

"You are being summoned by the Alpha."

* * *

Once his sister had gone after pestering him for nearly a half hour before he had enough and basically expelled her from his den, though it was not dramatic as he had hoped since his sister simply laughed as she walked away.

'Damn Morgana always making life overly complicated' Arthur complained as he thought about her latest stunt and speaking of stunt what sort of experience is she hoping to have with a savage like that.

Just thinking about him roaming around in his village brought him unease but since Gaius is with him, for the most part, he was sure the Omega wouldn't d anything so stupid while in his presence at least.

'Dammit!' he cursed suddenly feeling very crowded and ordered all the guards in the room to leave, "and summon Lancelot immediately," and with that they all left immediately without hesitance and he was sure if he had asked the same of the Omega then he would be there asking why he should instead of doing as he is told. He sat on his furs with a hand on his forehead just thinking about the Omega causes a queasy sensation in his stomach but it is not a sickness that causes this, its want.

How could he possibly want that good for nothing Omega, who is more savage than Omega, who practically threw him as if he was nothing and defeated some of his ALPHA knights before being defeated. And even though his knights were the strongest in the lands that some of the other Alphas in other tribes have a hard time fighting them but if that Omega was not injured he would have continued fighting. He saw during that battle that he had begun to slow down before he allowed himself to be captured and yes ALLOWED. He knew that he didn't have any fight in him to continue and to conserve his energy, he gave up and Arthur doesn't believe that Merlin was conscious of the decision at that moment but he had done it.

Arthur had a hard time admitting it but he knew that wherever this Omega had come from was a warrior of some kind because the way he moved was like anything that he has ever seen before. That was partly the reason why he wanted him to come to the training grounds, that way he can see how strong he really was but mostly he was curious how he will fight now that he isn't restricted by his wounds anymore.

Arthur thought back to when he first saw the Omega, his hair was adorably messy, his skin pale and appearing so smooth that it just begged to be bruised, his eyes were as blue as the sky, lips so full that it was sinful, but most of all his scent. His scent was something he had never smelt before, it was so tantalizing and mouthwatering he wanted to bath in it, it was that good.

He remembered how the Omega's eyes changed to complete want as they stared at one another and if they were alone and Merlin wasn't injured he would have thrown him to the floor and fucked him right there. And then he talked.

And now all Arthur wants to do is to forget about the whole attraction altogether, he will not accept, he refuses to accept that this male is to be his mate. Even though they don't happen often he will reject him, he will reject this false mate that the gods created for him because he knows they are wrong, there is no way he is going to have a savage for a mate.

"Yes Alpha, you summoned me?" a voice called out.

Arthur looked up to see the ever loyal Lancelot standing in front of him standing as straight as a board as he waited for his Alpha to give him his instructions.

"Yes Lancelot welcome, how long have you been a guard for?"

Lancelot looked confused not sure as to where this was going, "I have been part of your guard for three years, sire."

Arthur nodded as he remembered finding Lancelot injured in the woods much in the same state as Merlin when he was found and he took him to Gaius to get treated and ever since then was forever grateful for the hospitality. And when he found out about the Knights of the pack that protected not only the village but was indirect contact to the Alpha. Lancelot from that day forward has tried his hardest to show his worth within the pack and eventually become a Knight and protect the village and his Alpha in gratitude for all they have done for him, especially Arthur.

"Why do you ask?"

"I have a task that I need for you to do and if you do it well then this will be a step closer to becoming a knight," Arthur stated.

Lancelot immediately stood straighter and his stance was even more polished, Arthur knew that he would make a fine Knight maybe even one of his best and he would have been a Knight already if he didn't think it wasn't fair that everyone worked for their titles while Lancelot's was simply handed his. Knighthood is bestowed on someone when they have completed guard duty than did the necessary Knight challenges before becoming an official Knight. Becoming a guard is simply to see how well an Alpha reacts to taking orders and the knight trials are difficult tasks that show how dedicated they are in protecting the village. Though not everyone becomes Knight's, Arthur has many guards that have the potential of being a Knight but has declined the challenges to continue forth.

"Anything Sire! If there is something that you wish for me to do then I shall do so without complaint," Lancelot vowed confidently.

Arthur nodded, "are you aware of the rumors of there being an Omega within the village?"

Lancelot turned thoughtful, "you mean the savage? I was not present I was patrolling the forest with the knights and had recently returned," it was part of his challenges of knighthood to patrol with the other Knights as a student. He may assist them if there was a need for him but the reason for him being there is for him to observe and learn from his betters. "Is there something you wish for me to do with the Omega?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes I do not fully trust this Omega and so you are tasked to guard him for seven days but you will not speak to him only to make sure he does not leave the hut. I don't trust him to be alone in the village without supervision, namely my supervision. For these seven days, you are to guard the hut until the seven days are over and the Omega has recovered from the rest of his wounds, then after you will be tasked with monitoring his interactions when my sister goes to visit him as well as escorting him to the designated areas that he will need to be present on my orders."

Lancelot looked shocked as he protested, "Allow me to speak freely sire but clearly if you say that he is dangerous then why allow the Lady Morgana to be anywhere near him?"

Arthur sighed, "I understand your concerns but it seems that my sister wishes to believe that there is something for us to learn from this Omega. Though the only thing he has taught us is how dangerous and ill-mannered he is," Arthur scoffs, glaring down at the ground as he thought how unreasonable she is. "And that is why you will be in the room when she comes to visit, so you can ensure her safety and more than likely her Omega servant as well but then you are tasked to guide him to the training field in the afternoon. Then after training, you will escort him back to Gaius' hut and you are to wait outside until Morgana arrives again in the afternoon and you will be relieved of your duty in the evening by Gwaine, whom will be guarding the hut at night, do you understand your mission?"

Lancelot bowed to his Alpha, "yes my Alpha I understand perfectly, I will watch the Omega and make sure he does not step out of line."

Arthur nodded, "see that you do," and with a wave of his hand, Lancelot was dismissed.

Lancelot bowed once more before making his way to the exit when he was called again, "and by the way, Lancelot, Gwaine will not be guarding the hut in the night during these seven days, it is your job to remain vigilant and aware through these next few days, consider it one of your knight challenges."

Arthur stared after him as Lancelot left the den, it was dangerous to give him a challenge at a time like this but it needs to be done for whats to come he knew that he's going to need Lancelot when the time comes.

* * *

Lancelot walked behind Gaius and Merlin while Percival walked in front, this was to ensure that if Merlin were to do anything they will be able to stop the attack at both sides, though judging on how the week had gone Merlin was not going to do any of the sorts. Once Gaius had told him that he was to stay in the hut Merlin respected his wishes and stayed inside though that did not mean he didn't go through any mischief.

Lancelot has often heard the Omega singing and dancing, while other times Merlin would sometimes challenge himself by seeing how far he can go by stacking one basket of herbs on top of each other. And when he realized that Lancelot was outside the hut but never allowed to speak to him he considered that another challenge.

 _"Huh? So Gaius tells me that you're meant to be here in order to see that I don't do anything stupid, right?" Merlin stated as he spoke to Lancelot through a window, which he considered a loophole of going outside without stepping out the hut._

 _Lancelot remained silent and stared ahead into the distance._

 _"Not much of a talker huh?" Merlin said as he rested his head on his arms on the windowsill, "though I did hear you talking to Gaius before he left so I know you do talk," then suddenly gasped and began to jump inside the hut, "don't tell me you're scared of me! No, wait. Nah you don't look at all scared of me but you still won't talk to me, hmm." Merlin stayed there in thought for a moment and Lancelot thought that he was finally going to have some peace and quiet now that he stopped talking._

 _Earlier Merlin read a book about herbs out loud right for an hour by the window, it was so torturous because all Lancelot wanted to do in that very moment was snatch that book and rip it to the pieces for how boring it was. But Merlin finally got bored of it, then began to ask Lancelot questions that he couldn't answer._

 _Merlin finally snapped his fingers, "I know! That dumb Alpha told you not to talk to me huh? Oooh sounds like a challenge but with every challenge, there are quests in between so before I can make you talk, first I have to make you smile, then I have to make you laugh. Hey, no pressure right? Well I'm off to bed, I mean even if I'm basically recovered I still get tired so I'm gonna go nap, alright?" Merlin grinned before walking away from the window and into his room._

Lancelot had to shake his head when he remembered Merlin stating his challenge and though he has won the 'quests' he has yet to win the challenge to which he was proud of because it was starting to get difficult after a while. He thought about the Omega and even though he was indeed an odd one at that and very different from the rest of the Omega community he isn't as dangerous as they made him out to be.

In fact, Lancelot can hardly imagine that this Omega actually had thrown the Prime as if he was a toy and defeated some beta guards before being detained by the Alpha Knights. Merlin was smiling and laughing as he talked to Gaius on what he had done today with Will, basically telling him all the gossip he had learned about himself and telling him all the things that Will had taught him. Gaius had sighed and advised Merlin that many of the things that Will may have taught him might be worth forgetting.

He had no idea to make of the Omega when he had heard about him and thought the position would be stressful since all he could think of when the Prime had told him that this would be his assignment, he thought that there would be constant breakout attempts, insults, the destruction of Gaius' hut or even Gaius himself!

He had so severely stressed out that every little sound put him on edge and imagine his surprise that just before Gaius had to go on his morning rounds the two in the hut had spoken quite pleasantly to eachother. It seemed to him that they seem more like old friends rather than a healer caring for a very dangerous Omega that could kill him at any time during the day. He tried to appear intimidating when Gaius had introduced him to Merlin after explaining to the healer of his assignment and he expected the worse but then was very confused when the Omega simply smiled at him and said hello while he was eating his soup.

To say the least, he was rather confused and even more so when Will came to visit randomly throughout the day and he refused him entry until Gaius had told him that it was fine for them to be together.

"Though I might regret it later because in the end it just might be Will that could very much influence Merlin to do foolish things but due to their backgrounds I would say that they might need each other," Gaius stated as they stood at the door while Will and the Omega sat next to one another on one of the workbenches as they laughed and joked together. Then suddenly Gaius looked very sad and thoughtful as he stared at Merlin, "poor boy he has been through too much," Gaius shook his head before patting Lancelot on the shoulder as he said his goodbyes.

He did not know what he had meant by that comment he only realized later in the form of night when Lancelot thought it best to stand where he knew the Omega would be sleeping and if he did anything he will be able to hear a lot clearer than in front of the hut. It was quiet as many of the nights in the village are when a sound caught his attention. He realized that it was coming from the Omega's room and when he listened closely, what he heard broke his heart.

Crying.

He could hear the Omega that everyone swore was evil and destructive was crying silently full of sadness and remorse in his room in the dead of night. He cried softly enough that not even Gaius will be able to hear him. At that moment he came up with a very serious decision, that this will be the last time he calls him the Omega.

* * *

 **Thank you for being patient everyone! I kinda got distracted with school and nearly forgot this story existed for a bit.**

 **Yeah, not my brightest moment let me tell you.**

 **I will try to get back to you guys as soon as I can!**

 **Also I'm sorry if Merlin was portrayed as some kid in a candy store but there is a reason for it okay!**

 **Lastly, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in this chapter. I wanted to release this chapter as soon as possible so yeah. XD**

 **So please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, guys, it's been a long time huh?_

 _But no worries I'm back and ready to get the ball rolling!_

 _Now let's get on with the fic!_

* * *

It did not take them long to make it the prat's den and it was just as intense as before if not more with the addition of the Alpha and Beta guards that were now standing along the walls glaring him down. Bulging their muscles to show how big and bad they were, it was utterly ridiculous and if Merlin hadn't already promised Gaius that he would be on his best behavior he would have laughed. Now that he was fully recovered he can easily take down the entire room no problem since before it was his wounds that kept him from escaping before. Though his father taught him to be humble he just couldn't help but smirk in pride knowing that he could be very well the most dangerous person in the room.

He coughed straightening himself out as he realizes that the older Beta's were glaring at him when they saw his smirk and dropped it immediately and tried to smile pleasantly at them but it would seem that the damage was already done. They glared even harder at him and a wave of annoyance and anger was sent his way, 'well fuck' Merlin thought as he winced because he already ruined his first impression and now his second was destroyed beyond repair, 'fuck my life!'

Merlin made a wise decision to turn away from the elders and tensed up as he noticed the smell in the den, though he noticed it before upon entering it never failed to entrance him with the smell and with that small distraction the smell was left at the back burner. But once his eyes landed upon the very delectable and very obnoxious prat sitting on top of his furs he was immediately very annoyed and very aroused all at the same time. He was confused by this and it annoyed him beyond belief as he was raised to analyze his surroundings and situations so he can act accordingly but what the fuck is he supposed to do when all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of the prat while also wanting to jump the man and ride him until kingdom come.

Arthur looked at the guards that were with Merlin and Gaius and nodded at them with gratitude while nodding at Gaius with respect before glaring at Merlin with every inch of hatred and frustration that he could muster. Though this confused Merlin because for a second he could have sworn that his scent became even more delicious before it dispersed after a second of being there, he looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed it but nobody seemed to bat an eye at the change, he must have imagined it because for a moment he thought that maybe Arthur was somehow calling him. Which is impossible because there is no such thing as a scent calling you, right?

Lancelot, Percival, and Gaius bowed to Arthur and his council while Merlin stood there and nodded back in greeting which aggravated the council and he supposes Arthur as well based on the glare he sent his way but did not do much else as he spoke to Gaius. "Report," he said boredly as he sat on his pile of furs.

Gaius stepped forward bowing once more to Arthur before speaking, "all the injuries that the Omega had come with before are now fully healed and there are no delays of his motor skills to show that the injuries created any everlasting damage to his body. He is eating regularly with the diet of soup so to give his body the time to adjust before eating solids again and I believe that after today he can eat solids again. Other than the burst of hyperness that he has shown which is quite normal for an Omega to experience when left to their own devices but other than that the Omega is healthy enough to begin training with you tomorrow, my lord" he said before bowing and stepping back to where Merlin was as he then straightened his back.

Merlin thought that Gaius must have a bad back with all the bowing he seems to be doing while in the prat's presence if he could he would go to Arthur and knock some sense into him for allowing someone as old as Gaius to bow so often. And he would too, if he didn't already know that Gaius would scold him for daring to speak against the almighty Alpha that was surly sent from hell to make all their lives a living hell. Merlin almost chuckled in his head but kept his face emotionless as he stared Arthur down even though Gaius had told him earlier that it was impolite for anyone to stare the prime directly in the eye unless given permission to, well a little disrespect never hurt anybody.

"I see," Arthur noted before looking to Lancelot, "now tell me, Lancelot, is there something missing from the good doctor's report?" Gaius instantly tensed beside him and he tried to reassure him by placing a hand behind his back to squeeze his hands that were clasped tightly behind him, Gaius glanced at him in surprise but his gaze turned appreciative as he squeezed back before Merlin finally pulled his hand away to look back at Arthur. The gesture was not lost on the council who could see clearly from where they were sitting as whispers sounded from around him and if he had to guess then Arthur seemed to have noticed it too judging by the unreadable look that was sent his way almost analyzing him before he looked back at Lancelot.

Lancelot bowed as he then stepped forward, "the Omega has not shown any signs of aggression during his time in the healer's hut. As the Healer had said he did show a burst of hyperness from time to time which had caused no harm to the healer and me. Even though he was aware of my presence he did not try to escape the hut when the healer would leave to treat his patients. He seemed more content to simply engage with me rather than try to overpower me in any way," he then bowed as he stated, "I do not believe the Omega is dangerous in any way if for the very reason if he truly was someone to be concerned about he would already have tried something with only one guard watching so close to the forest. He could have escaped at any time if he wanted but if he truly wanted to do harm he would have already have done so."

The entire room was shocked for multiple reasons including Merlin, he thought that the guard was indeed a good man with good morals but it never occurred to him that the man would speak well of Merlin. It was a surprise to him as it was to Arthur as he spoke out, "you do realize what you have said, Lancelot?" he said even though he was asking him a question it seemed more like Arthur was asking himself that question instead, it would seem that they agreed on something for once. Even though it was true that Merlin has no plans to cause any harm to this pack no matter how annoying Arthur seemed to be, it was still a shock to hear.

"Yes my lord I stand by my statement when I say that the Omega is of no threat to the pack," Lancelot stated as he continued to hold his bow even though Merlin was sure his back must be hurting him right now.

Arthur still shocked as he turned to his left to look to Morgana who Merlin wasn't even aware she was sitting there, to begin with, but she seemed pleasantly smug while Gwen stared wide-eyed at Lancelot.

There was a murmur through the council as Arthur coughed to get everyone's attention before speaking, "I see, though you are a fine member within the guard and I believe what you say has some value but do know that what you say is rather hard to believe. Gwaine, Percival," immediately the guards that stood behind them stood at attention, "is there anything you wish to confirm or deny with Lancelot's report."

At this time Lancelot was already standing at attention with the exception that his eyes remained gazing at the floor as the one with shaggy hair spoke up, "from what we have seen so far in the last few days he has only been what the healer and Lancelot has described, he has not shown any aggressive behavior during the time with the healer. In fact, from what we have seen is that he seemed to be very engaging whenever anyone was to come by, such as the Omega William."

Arthur nodded, "I am aware of the Omega, Gaius has mentioned that he will be a good influence but as it stands I do not know for who," Merlin wanted to growl in frustration because no matter how you treat him he will not tolerate anyone talking crap about his friends. Well, his only friend in this entire village minus Gaius who was more of a grandfatherly figure and he had no idea where he stood with Lancelot and he didn't know where to begin when it came to Morgana and Gwen but he will not take that shit lying down. And just as he was going to open his mouth, he saw Gaius shake his head subtly, he sighed the prat wasn't worth it anyway but remembering that they will be training tomorrow it almost made him smile with glee just thinking about knocking that ass in the ground.

"Wait," Lancelot stated looking shocked and a bit hurt, "you had us watched? I thought I was the one who was being tasked with watching the Omega," Lancelot looked upset though he tried to hide it away as best as he could but you can clearly see that this affected him greatly.

"As you are aware the task was to guard the Omega until now as a test to see that you were worthy enough to be a Knight which is the highest honor when it comes to being a warrior," Arthur explained as Merlin wondered where this was leading to and judging by his expression it was nothing good. "A Knight is the first one to be called upon when it is time to go to war. The first ones on the front lines to fight any enemy that threatens the safety of the pack. The very same Knight that should be loyal, a Knight that should think with their heads, not with their fists, and do you truly believe that I was going to give you a task that is next to impossible. Percival and Gwaine were just an extra precaution but I should be grateful to them because who knows what would have happened without them keeping watch."

"But my lord-" Lancelot tried to reason.

"Based on this I believe that you are not yet ready for the title of Knighthood, regardless of what you have seen this Omega was found in the forest beaten and bloody. By gods know who! But it is obvious that they were not friendly. And this so-called nonthreatening Omega, while injured, took out many of your fellow guardsmen and here you tell me that I should not think him a threat," Arthur sighed with disappointment as if it pained him to say this. Merlin could tell that it was genuine but it still upset him to hear him berate and embarrass Lancelot like this, "after this I don't believe I can trust your judgment any longer."

Lancelot bowed his head in shame looking absolutely shattered and this time Merlin couldn't stay silent so he did something rather unexpected that had everyone in awe, Merlin stepped forward causing everyone to move as the guards tried to step forward to stop him from from doing anything rash. But stopped when they saw him kneel and bowed with his forehead touching the floor.

"What the hell..." Arthur said sounding very surprised.

"Look alright I never give a shit when people talk crap about me but if my crap brings people down with me that is where I draw the line," Merlin said seriously, "if you want me to be some peppy Omega then I will. If you want me to shut up and look pretty then I will. You can do whatever you want to me but don't blame Lancelot for my shortcomings. From the little time that I have known him, I could tell that he is a man with honor and integrity and he was serious the entire time. So do your worst but leave Lancelot out of it."

There was a pause.

Like a really long pause.

Merlin felt his neck cramping up a bit.

Did they fall asleep like what the hell?

When the silence was finally broken by the sounds of clapping and female laughter.

Okay, now he feels like an idiot.

He looked up to see Arthur looking extremely shocked with his eyes wide and his mouth open while Morgana was nearly falling over with laughter while Gwen looked a little nervous as she tried to calm the seemingly hysterical Morgana.

"Now do you see what I see brother?" she said smugged as she finally stood from her spot as she walked over to Merlin, "now, now there is no need to be bowing to this idiot."

Merlin looked at her for a moment before slowly standing up because this is not how he expected this situation to go. "So what do you think dear brother do you still think Lancelot's report is invaluable," she said sarcastically.

The shocked expression was quickly wiped off his face only leaving pure annoyance and anger as he growled at her showing her just how unpleased he is by her getting in the middle of something Merlin thought was going to be his punishment and Lancelot's redemption.

Just looking at the two he was glad that he was an only child.

Arthur and Morgana stared each other down as Merlin looked back and forth at them, "okay so I don't know what's happening here so uh..." Merlin began but he was starting to get annoyed from being ignored by their strange sibling rivalry staring match, "what is happening here!"

Arthur growled turning his gaze to him while Morgana puffed up in victory, "what is happening is that I will be seeing you tomorrow on the training field and Lancelot," he said turning to Lancelot who looked hopeful as he said this next part, "will be getting another chance to knighthood."

Lancelot looked as if he was going to jump for joy as a large smile tried to make its way on his face as he bowed, "thank you, my lord, I will use this second chance to prove that I can become a Knight and show that I am capable enough to protect you and our pack."

Before Lancelot straightened himself Merlin could see the pleased expression that swept across Arthur's face before it disappeared when Lancelot looked his way putting on his very holier than thou face.

But regardless it made Merlin extremely happy to know that Lancelot was getting a second chance because he could tell that this is something Lancelot had wanted for a really long time.

Morgana turned to the council, "I think that we can all agree that this is a very trying evening and we all deserve a rest don't you think," she said sweetly but her tone didn't match the jubilant and pure joy look on her face.

It seemed that everyone was a little wary as they looked at one another in confusion before slowly getting up and clearing the den whispering amongst themselves probably trying to get heads or tails in what the hell happened in there.

Arthur pinched in between his eyes, "before the rest of you can go there are a few rules that need to be addressed. While the savage is out and about Gwaine will be escorting him to the training yard and as discussed for lunch he will be escorted by Percival back to the healer's hut where he will be spending his afternoons with her for however long she wants. But whenever he is not being disposed he will be earning his keep by helping Gaius with whatever he needs, is that understood?" it sounded more like a command rather than a question.

As if Merlin were to step one foot out of line then Arthur will personally kick his ass.

"Understood," he said fearlessly because he will take whatever Arthur threw at him and throw it back ten times harder.

Arthur glared at him, "but for now Lancelot you will go home tonight as I am sure you will need the proper rest after the week you just had and the Knights will escort the both of you to the hut. They will not be guarding you tonight as a form of goodwill, but if anyone were to find you out and about tonight then you shall be punished for your insolence. You are all dismissed," Arthur dismissively with a wave of his hand before getting up and leaving the den through a back entrance of the cave possibly to his own quarters, with Morgana and Gwen following close behind him. Though everyone had already dispersed the guards along the walls didn't move an inch and remained there even after they left the den.

They all bowed including Merlin, though his was half-assed before they all left it was when they were walking down the steps when Lancelot approached him, "why did you do that?"

Merlin turned to him as they stopped in the middle of the stairs as the others made it to the bottom as he spoke, "I don't know what you mean."

Lancelot smiled appreciatively before clapping him on the shoulder, "all I want to say is thank you for standing up for me, you didn't have to do what you did and I can't thank you enough."

Merlin smiled back at him before putting a hand on his shoulder giving him a little squeeze and shake before pulling away, "don't worry about it I know when I'm in the wrong and for someone to get punished because of me then that is when I get involved. Actually it should be me who apologizes to you if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have gotten in trouble in the first place," he said, feeling a little bad that he almost made him lose something that he clearly wanted.

"There is no need to apologize everything worked out in the end, so let's call it even then," he said smiling brightly that Merlin couldn't help but smile back.

He knew that he and Lancelot were going to be good friends and it made him happy to know that he was making another friend in this strange place. "Alright fair," Merlin laughed as they finally began to walk down the stairs and parted ways when they made it to the village.

While Gwaine and Percival walked them to the healer's hut then wished them goodnight and they closed the door behind them, "well that was a mess," Gaius said sighing and Merlin couldn't help but agree with him as they made their way to clean themselves up before going to bed.

As Merlin laid there in the darkness of the room he couldn't help but feel excited about what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

He wished that tomorrow came later because with Gaius storming into his room for him to get ready was just dreadful, "come now Merlin you have to get up and get ready Gwaine is here to take you to the training field."

Merlin groaned as he swiped his hand across his face feeling a little upset that he had to wake up this early. The sun was barely out for crying out loud! Even though he was use to waking up at this time it still didn't make it any less tedious.

Isaac.

That single word made his entire mood sour, what the hell was he doing? Why the hell was he even here, with these people when his father was out there hurt somewhere. He knew that his father wasn't dead because his father, even though he was a human, was the strongest, smartest, fastest person he knew. There was no way that he was going to let something as stupid as werewolves take him down. Even though he wanted nothing more to leave this place and go after the people that hurt his father there is no way to do that with how weak he was.

If today was as serious as the prat made it out to be then he was going to be training with these so-called Knights who are skilled in fighting. He was a good fighter in his human form but he knew that his wolf form was severely lacking technique when it came to fighting others. He was use to stalking and preying on other animals not so much fighting and dominating others who were on the same skill level as him.

If his father was here he would have used this opportunity to learn more about the enemy to use it to his advantage. With a nod he got out of bed with conviction, he was going to use this time here to his advantage. He was weak before but now with the new knowledge that he will be getting from these other wolves, he can use that knowledge to go after the wolves that invaded their home, hurt his father, and chased him away from the only place where he was truly accepted.

He had a mission.

And he wasn't going to fail.

He got dressed quickly into the blue tunic, brown jacket, and brown pants with a red scarf that he liked a lot then proceeded to put on his wool socks and boots. He walked out of the room to the main room where Gaius and Gwaine were speaking to one another in low voices, judging by the body language Gaus looked a little concerned while Gwaine seemed a little tense.

By his guess, Gaius was afraid that something bad could happen to Merlin from being around so many Alpha's on the field since he was an Omega while Gwaine seemed a little on edge possibly having to walk a strange 'savage' Omega all the way to the training field. "Good morning," he said calmly as not to give Gwaine any reason to distrust him.

"Uh yes," Gaius said fidgeting a little taking one last look at Gwaine before walking over to the bench where he had made Merlin's sandwich and a waterskin filled with water. "Now I made you a sandwich so you can eat it as you make your way over there," he said giving him his breakfast though he tried to seem calm he still seemed a bit apprehensive which almost made him chuckle because this is the first time in a long time that anyone was worried about him when it came to fighting.

Usually, Isaac was on his case to make sure he didn't beat his opponent too badly while Mrs. Adams would just roll her eyes and scold him for getting dirty. No one was ever really worried about him but to see Gaius worried about him was kinda refreshing and it showed that through the short amount of time that they have known eachother he actually did care about him.

"Oh Gaius," he said before pulling the old man into his arms and giving him a friendly squeeze, "you don't gotta worry about me alright I'll be fine," he said and only pulled away when he felt the tension in Gaius' body finally loosen. He looked him in the eye giving him his most encouraging smile before grabbing the food from his hand, "I promise you that I'll be alright okay and with this guy with me I'll be even more safe so don't worry about it. I'll make sure to be back before lunch," he said grinning as he pointed to Gwaine.

Gaius sighed, "well you better," he grumbled, "I just got new herbs and I don't want to spend the afternoon treating you."

Before Merlin can say anything else there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Merlin turned to the Knight that he had nearly forgotten was there, "we should be going the Prime usually begins training quite early and he does not tolerate tardiness," he said eyeing Merlin before turning to Gaius, "have a good day healer" then he walked to the door and waited for Merlin to follow.

"Uh yes," Gaius replied before turning to Merlin, "now you stay safe you hear, I don't know what it's like where you come from but these are highly trained warriors and will not hold back even if you are an Omega."

Merlin smiled as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "there is no need to worry Gaius I'll make sure to be careful alright," he said comfortingly.

Gaius sighed before throwing his arms up in defeat, "alright alright you get out of here already there is no need for you to be late because of an old man like me."

And with that, the two said their goodbyes as he and Gwaine made their way to the direction of the training field eating his breakfast feeling a little giddy inside. He has been inside for such a long time and he couldn't wait to stretch out and throw a couple of punches. But what Gaius doesn't know was that he was looking forward to them not holding back he would be insulted if they did, it just made the victory that much sweeter and it made him that much more knowledgeable in what he was getting into.

But in order to receive knowledge, you just have to ask the right questions.

"So uh Gwaine was it?" he asked taking one last bite of his sandwich wiping his shirt from any crumbs that may have fallen.

"Mm," Gwaine hummed not even turning to look at him from where he was walking ahead of him.

"So what is training usually like?" he asked taking a swig of water from his waterskin.

There was a bit of silence and Merlin thought that he was going to ignore him when the man finally spoke, "we Knights do a series of exercises before we take turns training together it is a form of discipline and learning through brotherhood that we are not alone in war that we can rely on one another in any given situation," he stated sounding as if he rehearsed it in front of a mirror every night before bed.

Merlin nodded as he was lost in thought regardless of how these people treated him they had something that he had always wanted, someplace to belong. Yes, he knew he was accepted by his father and he was sure that Mrs. Adams had some sort of idea that he was different from most people but he didn't have a community to depend on as they all had.

He looked around to see people laughing and interacting with one another even children running around some in human forms while others were in wolf forms, they're happy. It made him smile in envy just looking at them, he could tell that they were playing in a game of chase as a humanoid chased a small wolf around laughing and squealing for having been so close but only for the little wolf to run out of her little fingers. He didn't have that sort of freedom growing up he wasn't allowed to play with other children until he was in middle school because Isaac believed that he would accidentally shift in front of the other children. In his wolf form, he was always alone and had always wished to have at least a younger sibling that he could run around with and even though Arthur and Morgana were kind of strange in their sibling rivalry it was still a relationship that they had formed through the years and he couldn't help but envy them.

He turned away to see Gwaine was looking at him before turning his eyes to the front, "why are all of you awake so early? I can understand that you all have to train but I would think that the rest of the village would wake later," he asked curiously because the sun was still barely peeking out over the horizon.

"Our kind is used to waking up so early in the morning, it is actually a rarity that anyone wakes after the sun rises," Gwaine stated, Merlin noticed that they were nearly exiting the village to a wide field where the delectable scent invaded his nose and he nearly groaned because he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Now that the savage has finally graced us with his presence we can finally begin," Arthur exclaimed from where he was standing in the middle of the field surrounded by many Alpha's who were all glaring at him. Many of them seemed like they wanted nothing to do with him, some looked like they were going to enjoy pummeling him to the ground, and others flashed him a look of distrust even a bit of pity. "Are you ready savage?" Arthur asked mockingly looking pleased, he possibly is going to use this chance to humiliate Merlin and make him regret daring to go after his precious guards by showing him the true strength of his Knights. It was clearly an intimidation tactic if he ever saw one this was to put Merlin in his place so he wouldn't dare betray him.

But he couldn't help smirk as he stared Arthur down, "I'm ready."

* * *

There were basic drills that they all had to do before doing the actual training, some running, pushups, situps just some basic exercises that Merlin was able to keep up with, with no problem. It really was easy, there were some that seemed to have a problem with the exercises but judging on appearances they seemed rather new and were probably not used to the work out yet. Though he had to try hard to not grin in pleasure as everyone stared at him in awe and frustration as Merlin was able to not only keep up but was able to finish before anyone else. He made sure to count out loud of course so no one would dare say that he was cheating, everyone seemed to be annoyed with him as more whispers of savages surfaced between each exercise but the only one that he was focused on was Arthur and Arthur seemed to not be saying anything. In fact, he didn't look like he was being affected by Merlin besting many of his Knights just thoughtful and at times he would pass by him as he did each exercise and just watch him before going to the next Knight to tell him what he was doing wrong.

Merlin has been living with a military man his entire life so he had to make sure that everything he did was perfect because if he wasn't perfect then he would have to do it again until he was. He knew that he had the perfect control, the perfect breathing pattern, and the perfect posture. There is nothing wrong with him so there was nothing to fix and he could tell that Arthur was noticing it too, as he continued to watch him.

"Alright now everyone is to get into groups of two, now that warmups are over next will be hand to hand combat!" Arthur commanded looking strong and proud as he gave his Knights orders and he will deny it till the day he dies that that wasn't a turn on. "Savage come with me!" Arthur called out, Merlin looked up from where he was watching a group of Alpha's standing together whispering as they glared at him, oh how he wanted to beat all their asses.

Merlin sighed as he walked over to where Arthur was standing with a dreadfully smelly Alpha whose scent made his eyes water with how potent it was, it was absolutely putrid, "yeah?"

Arthur glared at him for the clear disrespect that Merlin had shown him before pointing to the large Alpha who looked vile and utterly creepy, "this is Valiant and he will be your training partner for the time being."

Valiant looked outraged as he turned to Arthur with a growl "but he is an Omega how can I possibly train with someone that is as weak as an Omega."

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asked sarcastically with a brow raised.

"Prime you know that I am a strong Alpha why pair me with him! It is insulting!" he said growling angrily.

Arthur didn't even react though Merlin knew that he seemed like he wanted to beat him for questioning him, "well it shouldn't be a problem then, the faster you beat him the faster you can switch partners," Arthur stated before walking back a couple feet to give them room and Merlin noticed that everyone stopped from what they were doing to watch.

'Great an audience,' Merlin thought, groaning inwardly, 'don't people have better things to do?'

"Now stop idling and begin," Arthur commanded as he folded his arms and his expression was observing, Merlin knew that he was going to watch every second of this battle probably testing just how strong he really is and he wasn't going to disappoint.

Valiant growled before turning his glare onto him, "let's get this over with little Omega," he sneered as he began to circle him and Merlin couldn't but to help roll his eyes and look at Arthur with a 'really this guy' look but Arthur remained stone-cold serious.

So the idiot wouldn't get anywhere near him he couldn't help but go around in that dumb circle the Alpha was making.

Valiant tried to psych him by stepping forward abruptly Merlin slumped forward with a groan, "seriously dude?" he couldn't help but ask, swiping a hand down his face, "are we gonna fight or are we gonna circle eachother like idiots," there were a couple of chuckles from the field that caused the Alpha to grow red with rage and storm at him.

'Big mistake,' Merlin thought, the guy was leaving himself open in the abdomen so when Valient took a swing at him Merlin dodged the attack by crouching and throwing a mean punch to his stomach before moving out of the way completely as Valiant hunched over to grasp his stomach.

Just as Merlin managed a couple of feet back and Valiant finally got his bearings he looked at him with pure hatred, "you're going to regret that!" Valiant yelled losing his cool as he launched forward throwing a series of punches that Merlin expertly avoided.

"Man, I actually thought that this was going to be a fight," he said sounding bored, "I'm barely breaking a sweat," just to annoy him he would throw punches and pull back at just the right moment before they landed and dodging all of his attacks using tai-chi techniques to guide his punches away from him. The guy was literally a tomato at this point it was hilarious.

"How dare you mock me you damn Omega!" Valiant yelled as he continued to attack him but it was starting to get repetitive at this point so he made the decision to get it over with already.

Merlin waited until he had the proper opening before landing one solid blow to the face that caused Valiant to fall on his back unconscious, he sighed before rolling his eyes, "geez what an idiot," he said and he would leave the guy there but since he was taught to respect the art of fighting he was also taught to respect his opponent no matter how disgusting their scent was. He bent down and threw the Alpha over his shoulder as he walked over to the fence that separated the field from the public and to his surprise saw not only the Knights watching him wide-eyed Gaius and Will along with Morgana and Gwen were also there standing behind the fence.

Gaius looked surprised, Will was practically jumping in excitement, Morgana seemed thoughtful, and Gwen looked almost anxious with a hand over her mouth.

"That was awesome Merlin! How the hell did you do that!" Will yelled excitedly gripping the post and shaking it with such vigor that he thought he was going to break the fence, Merlin couldn't help but laugh because this is the first time anyone was excited about his fighting skills. 'They were necessary,' his father had told him once, that they were going to help him to survive so he always thought of himself as capable, not cool.

"Haha, yeah well it really isn't a big deal," he said, feeling embarrassed before turning to Gaius, "he's not hurt that badly I made sure to pull back just enough to not break his nose. A bit of blood but still good, I guess."

Gaius raised a brow at him, "put him down here," he said pointing to Merlin's side of the fence, "I'll be right over to examine him so hurry back before Arthur becomes impatient."

Merlin put Valiant down as he did so Gaius was already making his way around and just as he was out of earshot he turned to the other three, "what are you guys doing here anyway, don't you guys have things to do?"

"Yes well I thought since you were going to be training today I just had to see how you would fair against the Knights so I came with Gwen right away once I heard you were here," Morgana said with a bored tone though Merlin could tell that she was rather interested him and would probably ask him a million questions later. He turned to Gwen and she only waved shyly at him moving closer behind Morgana probably nervous that an Omega defeated an Alpha as strong as Valiant.

"Well I ran into Gaius earlier and when he told me that he was heading over here to see you, well I just couldn't miss this opportunity to see an Omega finally kick some Alpha ass!" Will yelled excitedly causing Morgana and Gwen to cringe and move slightly away from him.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Will's over eager face, "yeah well regardless of how I made it Valiant is actually a strong fighter," Merlin stated, trying to give some credit to the sleazeball even though he really didn't want to.

"And why is that?" a voice came from behind him, Merlin whirled around to see Arthur standing there with three other Alphas Gwaine, Percival, and a long-haired shaggy blonde standing right behind him.

"Ugh, what do you mean?" Merlin asked confused.

"Well," Arthur said glaring at him as he took a step forward obviously trying to intimidate him, "you said regardless of how you made it seem, so elaborate because it seems to me that you were toying with him rather than fighting him." He growled fiercely using that deep one that he had used when they first met, the very same one that caused the three behind him to whimper and the Alphas to flinch but he still remained unaffected with only a slight feeling to bare his neck. "I could see that you were pulling your punches back at the last minute, purposely trying to not land a blow so if you made it seem so easy why toy with him?" Arthur snarled as the three behind him folded their arms watching him with an unreadable expression.

Merlin shrugged, "honestly he was annoying all I did was try to see what his fighting style was and after a while, he was just predictable. Too prideful as well, pretty full of himself to be honest. Just doing that I made sure he realized that he wasn't the strongest person here and based on his temperment it's safe to say that he thought he was pretty tough shit around here. And like I said he's a good fighter I could see all the power going into each punch but it was so uncoordinated," Merlin said sighing filled with boredom just thinking about the fight, "I mean did you see how open the guy was! What I was doing was pretty much pointing to each open spot and the dude had plenty! Especially no technique I mean yeah a punch is good but if all you do is raw strength and no strategy then you're gonna wear yourself out eventually." He probably ranted for a good ten minutes before he realized that not only was Gaius was on his side of the fence wiping and examining Valiant's nose Arthur's body language changed completely as did the three behind him looking rather surprised.

"And so when you finally punched him..." Gwaine trailed off speaking for the first time.

Merlin sighed, "yeah he was starting to bore me to I just decided to end it," he said nonchalantly grabbing the water skin that he had tied on the side of his pants and took a couple of sips.

Arthur looked downright pissed, "he bore you!" he yelled.

"Yeah," Merlin said with a raised brow not seeing what the big deal was.

"Valiant is part of the brotherhood and to call him a bore is to demean everyone who has worked hard until this point!" Arthur yelled and Merlin can see past their little group that many Knights looked upset and irritable, "if you must know Valiant is part of the older generation! And to insult him is to insult them as well!"

'Geez,' Merlin thought wanting to groan out in pure frustration, 'I mean I know when to be humble and be a team player but seriously it's Valiant!' He always did well when it came to working with others but he has always learned its good to know your own weaknesses so they can be trained and improved and use that weakness as a strength and not something that weighs you down.

Arthur finally moved away, "if that is how you feel then I wouldn't want to keep you bored," he said calling over another older Alpha by the looks of it.

And it ended just the same as Valiant but he made sure not to toy with this Alpha though so the battle was over before it even began.

And Arthur each time would get upset and pair him with another Alpha to fight then another and another.

"He was too open on his right side and his left jabs were dreadful."

"His kicks barely went above my waist it was easy to dodge since his eyes told me exactly where he was going to kick me."

"He couldn't even punch where I was and his footwork was off."

He especially didn't like his criticism.

Before long Merlin had already defeated six Alpha's including Valiant all only lasting barely a minute before they were all defeated. At this point, no one was training at all just standing around and watching Merlin defeat every Alpha he was paired with and he could feel the frustration and anger fill the entire field as each Alpha wanted to get their hands on him but didn't since Arthur was the one deciding who would fight Merlin.

All the while Will was cheering and yelling in the sidelines even though Gaius was trying his hardest to silence him but the Omega was too excited. Gaius was treating each Alpha that Merlin brought over, looking very stressed and worried for his well being as if expecting his next fight to be his last even Morgana who was silently observing before looked anxious even Gwen who was willing to stand close to the fence before was practically hiding behind Morgana whenever he came over and made him feel a little bad that she was scared of him but there was nothing he could do about it until later when they were all alone together.

'Well at least Will is enjoying himself,' he thought, feeling happy that there someone in his corner, it was nice.

"You damn Omega!" someone yelled behind him probably someone getting sick and tired of him winning every match. Merlin could practically feel the aggression and immediately got into defensive mode and twirled around to fight his oppressor when he noticed an Alpha charging after Will.

"Shit!" Merlin yelled making a dash toward the Alpha hoping to get there before he could hurt Will but it was quite the distance from where he was. He could hear Arthur yelling behind him calling for the Knight to stand down but to no avail, the Alpha kept going.

"You dare cheer for an outsider!" he growled nearing the fence now, "you are a traitor to your pack and I will kill you for your insolence." Then to Merlin's horror, he saw him shift turning into a large brown wolf as he lunged at Will with his mouth wide open preparing to strike Will down with those large fangs and tear him apart.

His body acted upon instinct as his human legs turned into four as he ran at top speed and before he could think of what to do he soon felt blood pulling in his mouth from where he was sinking his teeth into the Alpha's neck.

* * *

 _Hey everyone, I really hope you liked it!_

 _And I'll be sure to post again really soon!_

 _So please comment and tell me what you think!_

 _See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you, everyone, for your awesome comments I really appreciate it!_

 _I want you guys to know that I will not be abandoning this story._

 _Though to tell you guys the truth updating will not be consistent since I go to school._

 _However, I'll do the best I can!_

 _Now enough about me! Let's get back the story!_

* * *

Arthur's POV

* * *

Once he dismissed them he immediately got up from his furs and made his way through the tunnel that leads to his quarters, feeling a headache coming on. "My, my. Well, tonight has really been rather eventful," great now his head was throbbing.

"Not now Morgana," he said making his way to the side of the room where a pile of cut wood was sitting, grabbing a few pieces then taking them to the center of the room where he had his fire pit.

"Oh Arthur don't be like that," she said taking a seat in front of the fire pit, while Gwen sat cross-legged against the wall, "I mean did you see Merlin it was quite noble of him to stick up for Lancelot like that, don't you agree, Gwen?" Gwen looked nervous, looking back and forth between Morgana and him. He tried to ignore her as he grabbed some flint and began trying to start a fire, "and to bow so lowly is just amazing, and not to mention that he had perfect form."

A vein was popping on his forehead with how stressed and angry he was becoming from Morgana's chatter, 'why isn't this lighting, dammit!' he thought becoming even more frustrated with how long it was taking for this fire to lit.

"But why would he do that Arthur?" she said sounding confused but he knew that she was trying to draw a reaction out of him.

'You're not getting what you want. I just saw a spark, I just gotta do it faster then it won't take too long before it will light.'

"What sort of reason would he have for doing it?"

'This mother fucker won't light! What the fuck?'

"He doesn't even know Lancelot so what would be the-"

"Where are you taking this Morgana?" Arthur growled as he turned to her, he was utterly pissed. Today hadn't gone as planned and Morgana with her crap wasn't making it any better.

Morgana's face suddenly went serious, "you know exactly where I am taking this Arthur."

Arthur growled turning back to the fire pit giving the flint one good swipe when the fire went a lite, 'finally!' feeling a little glad that the fire was finally going before turning to Morgana. "Look Morgana can you save this for later. I am too tired to hear you defending the savage, he will be going to the training field and that is final. I have to see how much of a threat he really is. Look at him Morgana just because he is an Omega doesn't mean he acts like one. No Omega should be able to do the things he does," he said sternly not giving any room for argument. Ever since he gave the order she has been on his ass trying to make him change his mind but no matter how much she annoyed him, he will not back down from his decision.

Morgana growled, "there is no need to test him, Arthur! Regardless of how you see it, he is still an Omega no matter how strong he is and as the current Omega Prime it is my duty to see that every Omega is healthy and safe."

Arthur sighed trying to get comfortable he can enjoy the warmth of the fire, "Don't go there, Morgana."

Morgana frowned, "what do you mean don't go there! I have every right to fight for this Omega until you find your mate I am the Omega Prime and this regardless of your status of pack Prime you can't overrule my decision without proper reasoning," she said sounding frustrated.

Arthur sighed before turning to Morgana, "Look I understand where you are coming from and I don't like it any more than you do but it needs to be done."

"Can't you take his actions that he has displayed tonight at point-value," Morgana begged and she doesn't beg often so Arthur knew that she was serious about this, "he is going to get hurt out there, Arthur. He managed to take down Betas but was stopped by the Alphas how long do you think that's gonna last, he might be able to fight one Alpha maybe a second one but the type of training that you do everyday day will make him tired and how is he going to defend himself then."

Arthur nodded taking in what she told him, it makes sense and he would have listened and stopped the training session if he knew that the Omega won't be able to handle it. However, something told him to keep going with the training, there was something about the Omega that was a lot different from any Omega he has ever encountered from not only his but other packs as well. He noticed how fast his reflexes were when the savage threw him over his shoulder as if he were nothing, saw how quickly he thought on his feet when he fought against the guards and noticed when his movements were slowing because of his wounds. He knows for a fact that he saw the Omega stop all advancements and allowed Gwaine and Percival to pin him to the floor because he knew he wasn't going far in his condition.

This Omega was smart and knew how to fight, when to fight, and when to stop fighting. He needed to see him in action again, though he was reluctant to admit but with the Omega's previous actions with how he defended Lancelot the way he did was making him rethink about somethings. Though he wasn't one to place an Omega into danger out of his own curiosity; however, based on Merlin's expression earlier and even though his face was straight giving nothing away his scent told him another story. His scent so sweet and slightly spicy exploded with excitement and if 'I'll prove you wrong' was a scent that's what he smelled like.

However, it was pointless explaining this to Morgana, especially since he didn't want to explain just how interested in the Omega he actually is. "I understand where you stand on the matter but you must also understand I acknowledge your status as Omega Prime but that power is for those of inside the pack. And this Omega is not part of the pack so your influence will not affect the verdict that I have placed, no matter what you say I will not change my mind," he said sternly, feeling a little guilty, he knew Morgana has been questioning her role in the pack. Arthur should have found a mate a long time ago and he knows that once he does find one his mate will take over the role as the new Omega Prime, it was inevitable there was nothing he can do to change that.

Morgana glared at him with anger in her eyes before standing, "if he gets hurt because of your 'curiosity'..." she trailed off, they both knew that once Morgana was angry she was a force to be reckoned with, she will make his life a living hell if she so chooses, before storming out in a different exit that was in the corner of the cave that leads to the village instead of the council room. Gwen stands from where she was sitting bows to him but he can see that the little Omega was worried and anxious, as she leaves following after her mistress. He sighed before looking back into the fire before getting up and going to his bed giving up the idea of eating and just went to sleep, hopefully, the day will be better tomorrow.

* * *

The day started out interesting alright, he woke like he always does and woke up early enough to cook a bit of food that he stored away before getting dressed in his red tunic, brown pants, and fur boots. Then he made it to the training field greeting his people as he went as many smiled and waved at him while there were a few who actually bowed to him before going about their days working together to bring this pack to a better tomorrow. Every day he was always thankful and proud of his pack for getting as far as they have. Not many of the other packs that he has alliances with are as advanced as they were, some of them even live in caves while others live in teepees made out of animal furs. Though it was understandable as they wanted to make sure that if need be they can be able to pack up their belongs and leave whenever they can. With the seasons changing or when there are potential threats they can leave as soon as possible and find a new home to settle in. Arthur doesn't need to worry about that since his pack was miles upon miles away from any human settlement and the terrain was too rough for any human to travel. As well with their wooden huts and with the wood-burning furnace, they can easily stay warm for the winter.

He knew that his pack was well off and it pained him whenever he had to endure meetings with other packs knowing that the people were going through hardships. However, there is nothing he can do for them but give them his support.

He made it to the training field on time, proud when he saw many of his Knights waiting for him, it showed their dedication and their devotion towards protecting their pack. He walked towards the center of the group where Leon his right-hand man stepped forward lowered his head before giving his report, "my lord the Knights are present, save for Gwaine who should be here any moment with the Omega."

Arthur nodded, "I see, then we shall wait until they arrive," he commanded, "but I will like to address something of importance, so I expect you to all listen carefully," he stated looking to each of his Knights who all nodded and straightened themselves waiting for their Prime to speak. "As you are all aware an Omega will be joining in our training session today and even though you all know that this Omega can indeed hold his own be aware that in the end, this individual is still an Omega!"

"Then why train with him my lord?" someone asked from the back of the group.

Arthur growled to show that he was not to be questioned causing everyone to wince and a small few to step back, "there is no reason to explain myself, is that understood?" he snarled before calming once he saw Merlin and Gwaine in the corner of his eye. He was grateful that they showed up at that moment because if anyone questioned his decisions again he knew heads were going to roll.

He was also grateful for them traveling upwind since with how on edge he was, he didn't need the Omega's scent distracting him. "Now that the savage has finally graced us with his presence we can finally begin," he exclaimed already feeling the aggression behind him from the Knights, who had the 'privilege' of meeting the savage before. He couldn't help but be amused because even though he was using this opportunity to learn more about this Omega and his fighting style just thinking about the Omega fighting his Knights, there was no way he could win.

"Are you ready savage?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

Arthur wanted to throw everything in sight but at the same time, he was quite impressed at what he was watching. The weak Omega that Morgana thought was going to slow down and possibly get himself killed was beating every single Knight he put in front of him. In fact, after every session, it won't seem that his Knights were the ones slowing down not the Omega. It was annoying and intriguing all at the same time, so he wasn't sure how to react and it sure didn't help how the savage would point out every fault in his Knights when he himself found none. So he decided to watch closely to each match focusing not only on the savage but on his Knights as well and though it infuriated him to no end when he realized that he was right. He might have gotten too lenient when it came to the older generation and when training begins again tomorrow and when training becomes more vigorous it was because he realized the fault in his Knights.

Not because some Omega said they did.

He as Prime made that decision on his own without any outside influences and...

Fuck that Omega. Fuck him for realizing their faults before he did. Fuck him for beating all of his Knights. Fuck him hard and-

That is not at all where his train of thought should be going at all. He shook his head furiously trying to shake the fog of want in his mind focusing on the training and fights so far. The savage managed to go through every exercise perfectly and never out of breath after each one so it was perfectly normal for him to assume that the savage would train all the time to be this controlled. His breathing techniques were spot on as many of the Knights were often gasping during an exercise and the pace he did each exercise was truly amazing. He would often finish with the older Knights while some of the younger Knights were struggling to keep up though have gotten better in the last couple of months but still behind regardless. And when it was time for one-on-one training is when everything went south.

He chose Valiant of all people because not only was an older generation but he was also one of the strongest who would protest in fighting an Omega would mostly fight due to pride rather than the Omega's safety. This gives Arthur the chance to see the savage's skill because if Valiant manages to beat him then he can see just how strong the Omega actually is. However, if he manages to beat Valiant, not only will it teach the Alpha some humility, it also shows that the savage is actually stronger than he previously thought.

And in moments of pairing them together, the savage managed to beat the Alpha without a scratch on him.

Not only that he beat every single Knight, but he also managed to take down every single one of them within seconds. "What do we do Prime? He seems to be more dangerous than we previously thought," Leon whispered worriedly in his ear. Though usually anyone who would dare question his decisions would immediately be met with anger but since it was Leon, someone who he has known since childhood he has him in high regard.

"I understand your concerns but there is no need for them," Arthur said nonchalantly, even though the Omega is strong for some reason it didn't alarm him to be cautious. Yes, it was annoying to see many of his Knights, especially the older generation, to be beaten time and time again, but why is he filled with pride when each one fell? He almost felt smug knowing this Omega can take down these Alphas easily, he can almost feel his inner Alpha purr in response to each victory and it frustrated him beyond belief. He shouldn't feel this way, he should be angry that he was beating his Knights because it shows that they were weak and unfit to protect the pack. He was filled with so many strange raging emotions and feelings that he was becoming frustrated and that was one of the reasons he kept pairing the Omega with other Alphas. Hoping one of them can take down the Omega so he can have a real reason for being smug but what surprised him with hard he had to squash the growl in his chest from just thinking about the Omega getting hurt.

Omega.

When the hell did he start thinking about that savage as an Omega?

"But my lord-" Leon tried to reason but was interrupted by Arthur, "there is no need to worry I have everything under control," he reassured though he wasn't sure if he was saying it more for his Knight's benefit rather than his own.

Looking back to the fight to see Merlin waiting in the middle of the field with a serene expression head tilted back possibly trying to get a bit of sun before having to fight another by this time Merlin had already fought and beaten another Alpha. However, he still looked energetic and ready for another round. Though regardless of his mix-matched feelings he at least agreed with one thing throughout the training, the Omega was indeed considerate of his opponent. Instead of leaving his opponent he would immediately take the Alpha to see Gaius for medical treatment before returning to the field. Only if they were unconscious would he carry them over to Gaius but when they conscious he would help guide them or walk at a distance behind them to Gaius. Then he would walk away when Gaius began to treat them or when Gaius said that there is nothing wrong with them then walk back to the middle of the field and wait for his next opponent.

Once he had decided for one of the younger Knights to remove the defeated Alpha when Merlin had declined the offer, "I am the reason they are like this so it should be my responsibility to take them to Gaius," he said respectfully before picking up the Alpha and taking him away.

It was admirable and it made him even more curious to see where this Omega had trained because it was hard to see what sort of fighting style he had. Knowing someone's fighting style gives someone an idea where the wolf in question origins; however, he can't seem to pinpoint the Savage's origins. It was impossible to know his origins since his fighting style kept changing with every fight so not only was he skilled, strong, and strategic but he was also unpredictable. This was another bit of information Arthur didn't know what to do with.

But he needed to do something soon as after every win, the angrier the Knights became. He can see from all their faces how furious they all are after watching another one of their brothers fall to this savage, all of them standing around in their own groups watching each fight. Though they all should be training at this time, Arthur didn't even try to have them go back to their sessions. An unknown wolf was in their territory fighting and defeating every Alpha, he knew by pack law that if you are to be defeated by an outsider then you are considered weak. It shows the pack that the individual Alpha is not strong enough to protect the pack and will be in shame until they prove themselves worthy of the pack's respect again. Though this is an old way of thinking, something Arthur has tried very hard to disband; however, based on the looks on their faces he knew they were personally feeling attacked. If this small Omega can defeat a hand full of Alphas easily without much of a scratch on him it shows how weak the pack is and it can be quite threatening since the savage can easily turn around and try to cause harm to the pack.

Yes, he will need to do something about this very soon.

So he decided after the Omega's fight to give everyone a small break giving him enough time to go around and do some damage control before any of them draw their claws and try to take on the Omega themselves. They especially need to calm down soon since that other damn Omega, Will was yelling and cheering nonstop behind the fence for Merlin. That sort of behavior was obviously treasonous and he will deal with that problem privately at a later time when Gareth finally calms down.

"My lord how can you allow this to continue," he growled glaring daggers at Merlin who was standing on the other side of the field with his arms crossed as he waited for his next match. He was nearly being held back by Gwaine and Percival while Leon stayed near Merlin so no one tries to attack the Omega while they were away.

Arthur growled, "I can understand your frustrations Gareth but if you continue with this behavior then I will have no choice but to put you in the cells," he threatened, causing the other Alpha to growl before calming down then bowing in submission. He sighed before going to the next one, he wanted this to be under control before anything gets out of hand.

"You damn Omega!" but he had spoken too soon as Arthur whirled around to see one of the younger Knights, Rodric, rush towards the fence that separated the public from the training field.

"Dammit!" Arthur roared in anger as he realized the Alphas target, it was that unruly Omega Will. "Stand down Rodric! Rodric!" he yelled as he began to make hast towards the Alpha because not only was he trying to cause harm or potentially kill an Omega he is also putting his sister, her servant, and Gaius at risk. He tried to run faster but the Alpha was too far away and with each step he took another the Alpha took towards them. He can vaguely hear his loyal Knights from behind him trying to keep up with him and in the corner of his eye, he can see Merlin running to the Alpha as well with Leon not far behind him. Though Merlin was closer to where the Alpha was, he is still much too far to catch him in time and it made Arthur growl in anger.

However, what made it worse and caused his heart to nearly stop was when Rodric shifted in his wolf form which is forbidden for warriors to do, so close to the village. The only time it is acceptable is for emergencies or when it came to training or going out into the forest to hunt is when it is permitted. Though children are allowed to shift since they aren't big enough to cause any real damage in the village and since it was still dangerous for pups to be out on their own it is acceptable for them to remain in their shift form in the village.

Though he realized now that Rodric was indeed going for the killing blow when Arthur decided to shift into his wolf form when he deemed it necessary. But when Rodric jumped with his mouth gaping open he knew he was too late to save the Omega though he hoped he was not too late to save his sister. Just thinking of his sister dead on the ground caused him to push himself harder as the sense of dread filled his stomach. When all of a sudden a black wolf appeared tackling Rodric in midair jaws wrapped tightly around his neck.

He stopped mid-run as he watched as the unknown wolf growled into Rodric's neck as Rodric tried to shake out of his grip but the wolf began to shake his head furiously which he could tell caused Rodric a lot of pain as he yelped and whimpered in pain. The wolf held on tight then growled and the growl was so loud and with so much power that it resonated through the field and to Arthur's amazement every single Alpha bowed their heads in submission. Rodric immediately went limp when the wolf gave one last warning growl before pulling away, it's jaw was dripping in blood and its bared teeth glistened a red hue in the sunlight.

Arthur's eyes widened when the scent reached his nose, this was not the smell of an Alpha, who smell musky and spicy, or a Beta, who only smell of their surroundings. No, the smell that reached pleasantly to his nose was soft and sweet and slightly spicy. Which is impossible as only Alphas and some Betas can reach this level of power, it can not be done and has never been seen before.

This wolf, who should be an impossibility, was an Omega.

This wolf was Merlin.

* * *

Merlin's POV

* * *

With all his might he managed to tackle the Alpha to the ground growling angrily at the audacity of this wolf trying to kill his friend, he will not tolerate it. He can distantly hear the cries of his friends around him and the growling and howling of the Knights that were slowly surrounding him though were still at a distance away. Though there was one growl in particular that sounded familiar and absolutely outraged though something told Merlin that it was not towards him but to the Alpha, before he struck him down. He knew somewhere deep down that it was Arthur though he shouldn't be thinking about him at a time like this, he couldn't help but want him to watch him. As if to show that stupid Alpha how strong he truly is.

As if he wanted to prove himself to him that he wasn't weak. That he was strong enough though he wasn't sure what for.

Luckily he tuned back in to the situation at hand as the Alpha below him began wiggling relentlessly to get free. In response, he thought back to when he watched lions when they would attack their prey and held in their jaws. Whenever they began to resist them they would dig their teeth into their body harder and shake their head back and forth. He had wondered why when he came across a deer and had done that to them and realized the teeth would dig into the open wounds and make them wider. This tactic was to bring more pain to the wound that already exists.

So he shook his head harshly causing the wolf to cry out in pain before stopping then Merlin gave the most powerful growl he could muster so he can show the wolf that he would kill them if he continued to struggle. It did not take long before the wolf went limp and Merlin cautiously took a moment giving one last of warning growl before letting go then backing away from him making sure to keep him in his line of sight.

"Merlin?"

He glanced to his left to see Gaius shaking with his hands up as if to say he meant no harm as he began to inch over to the fallen Alpha, he growled softly, 'you shouldn't go to him Gaius he's dangerous,' he thought hoping to convey the message to him. Gaius immediately stopped, his hands shaking harder and it didn't take a genius to see that Gaius was afraid. To see that he was afraid of him. "It's okay Merlin I'm not dangerous I promise. You know who I am don't you, it's Gaius," he said shakily as he began to inch towards the wolf again, "I'm just gonna check his wounds okay. Will go see if you can calm him down while I look at Rodric."

Will, who was shaken up, quickly jumped over the fence and began to slowly make his way over to Merlin with his hands held up in the air, "hey Merlin it's Will, you know you're friend?"

'What the hell? Do they think I'm insane or something?' he thought as he finally took the time to look around him. He saw the girls on the other side of the fence standing a couple of feet away holding on to one another. Gwen's expression was utterly petrified while Morgana was afraid but was glaring daggers at him ready to defend herself if she needed to. Then looked to the field to see a swarm of wolves standing at different parts of the field in defensive positions. 'Great they actually think I'm insane and dangerous,' he thought, thinking that the only way to pacify them to show he wasn't a threat would be to shift back. However, he didn't want to since he was the closest one to the Alpha bleeding on the floor and he wanted to be able to jump into action if the need came for it. He noticed all the wolves slowly moving closer to him obviously trying to intimidate him, though he didn't show it he was a little afraid. He was confident in his human fighting capabilities but when it came to his wolf fighting capabilities he was severely lacking in comparison to them who have probably trained their entire lives.

Then the fear swept away when he saw the wolf standing in the very front of the mob silently observing him, though his stance was aggressive he didn't move an inch. His coat was beautifully brown with a golden hue with eyes as blue as the sky and he knew right away that the wolf was Arthur. Though he barely knew him for some reason trusted him to keep Gaius and Will safe when it was time for him to go back into human form, they stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity. Before Merlin began to move towards him causing everyone to scream or growl in alarm.

He didn't go far only walking a couple of steps forward before sitting proudly staring Arthur in the eye then lifting his paw pointing to Arthur then moving his paw slowly to point at Gaius before slamming his paw to the ground with a soft growl to show some urgency. He did it a couple of times before Arthur growled at him in annoyance as he began to walk cautiously towards him never taking their eyes off eachother. He can hear Will's confused chatter as he tried to catch his attention but he didn't dare turn away from the Alpha at least not yet. He waited until the Alpha was close enough distance from Gaius Because if something were to happen Arthur was close enough to react and will be able to put down the threat if needed. Merlin nodded his thanks before shifting back into his human form before walking over to the fence passed the shocked Will then sitting down as he leaned against the fence.

Will looked wide-eyed at Merlin as he looked at him in mock fear as he raised his hands in the air shaking them in exaggeration, "Hey Will it's Merlin, you know your friend?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading I hope you liked it._

 _I know Arthur's part was kinda shaky because I was really struggling when it came to his point of view._

 _So in advance, I might not do his point of view often._

 _Sorry!_

 _Anyway! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!_

 _See ya!_


End file.
